Second Chances
by canadian-chic14
Summary: Danger tore the team apart, them apart. Could a new kind of danger bring everyone back together including them you never know with second chances.sb, ej. I suck at summarys so please just read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm hoping I get Mutant X as my birthday present but as of right now I don't own them. I do however own Jacob but if you want to use him just let me know.  
  
Authors note: I got this crazy idea while I was supposed to be paying attention during business class. Hope you like it, and don't foget to review.  
  
Title: Seond Chanes Summary: Danger tore the team apart, them apart. Could a new kind of danger bring everyone back together including them. Pairings: S/B, E/J, S/OC  
  
// = Thoughts  
  
Second Chances  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Shalimar walked through the door of her apartment to find rose petals scattered all over the hallway leading into the living room. She hung her coat up in the closet and slipped off her shoes before procedding down the hall.  
  
When she got to the living room her eyes lit up. The lights were turned down low, and there were candles all around the room. In the middle of the room on the cherry wood coffee table there were a dozen red roses.  
  
"Shalimar Fox." She turned around to face the man she grew to love after a long time. "Will you marry me?" he asked taking her hands in his and holding them tightly. She was stunned, she hadn't expected that.  
  
"Yes, I'll marry you." If she ever wanted to move on this was something she needed to do, wanted to do. He took the pink ring out of the box that had been in his pocket and put it on her finger.  
  
Then the phone rang breaking the moment that the two were sharing.  
  
"You stay right here, I'll be right back." Jacob told his new fiance.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi, I'm looking for Shalimar Fox."  
  
"Who is this if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
"Tell her it's Adam Kane."  
  
"Just a moment please." Jacon covered the end of the phone with his hand. "Shal it's some guy named Adam Kane."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"That's what he said, is he your old boss or something?"  
  
"Yeah something like that I haven't heard from him in awhile though." Jacob handed Shalimar the phone.  
  
"I'll be back soon."  
  
"Okay but where are you going?"  
  
"To get our food while you talk to your boss. I'll see you soon, love you." He kissed her cheek.  
  
"Love you too." She raised to phone to her ear.  
  
"Hello, Adam."  
  
"Shalimar is that you, it's great to hear your voice again."  
  
"Yeah it's me Adam it's good to hear from you too. Don't take this the wrong way Adam but why are you calling me after so long?"  
  
"Same old Shalimar, always business first, pleasure second."  
  
"Of course." She joked.  
  
"I won't beat around the bush with you. The Dominion has informed me that there is a new group of new mutants out there, that are starting to cause some trouble. I need your help in finding them to keep everything we ever worked for from coming out. We need to find them as soon as possible, and I know we're all 'retired' but the danger that was surrounding us is gone. I made sure of that."  
  
"I'm in Adam don't worry." She heard his sigh of relief on the other end of the phone. "So how have you been?"  
  
"Relatively well for an old man."  
  
"You're not that old Adam."  
  
"True, so how have you been?"  
  
"Really good considering."  
  
"So who answered the phone? Boyfriend?"  
  
"Fiance as of 12 minutes ago actually."  
  
"Really, I'm sorry to reuin the moment."  
  
"No it's fine." She paused for a minute. "Have you talked to Emma, and Jesse?"  
  
"Not yet I wanted to talk to you first."  
  
"Well I'm glad you called and I'll get back to you about that assignment." Shal finished as Jacob walked in to the apartment carrying Chinese food.  
  
"What did your boss want?"  
  
"Oh he has an assignment out of town for me but I told him I'd have to ask you first."  
  
"Fine by me I know how much you love your work."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know you do and I love you too."  
  
(Shalimar's Apartment – Next Morning)  
  
Shalimar woke up and thought she had dreamt that Adam had called her yesterday. Still not fully awake , and not expecting a call from anyone so when the phone rang she was startled.  
  
//I wonder who it could be. Jacob is at work and he wouldn't call me this early.//  
  
"Hello." She answered groggily.  
  
"Hi Shalimar did I wake you?"  
  
"No I was already up I just didn't expect anyone to call especially you Adam."  
  
"Getting forgetful huh, I told you I would call." Then she remembered about yesterday. //I wasn't dreaming.//  
  
"Sorry I thought I dreamt that."  
  
"It's no problem I should let you know that Emma, and Jesse are both in."  
  
"That's great, I can't wait to see them. So when do we head back to Sanctuary? We are going to Sanctuary right?"  
  
"Yes were are if that's okay with you, and I was hoping to head back later on today if that's okay as well."  
  
"That's great I've missed that place, and later on is fine by me."  
  
"Sounds good, so where should we pick you up?"  
  
"We?" Shaliamr asked.  
  
"I'm picking Emma, and Jesse up first since they're together, and closer to where I am."  
  
Shalimar gave Adam the location of her apartment. She took a quick shower, went for a run, and called Jacob to let him know what was going on.  
  
(Shalimar's Apartment – Later On)  
  
Shalimar had just finished packing when the door bell rang. She walked to the front door, and looked throught the peep hole even though she already knew who it was.  
  
"Adam come on in." Adam gave Shalimar a hug.  
  
"Oh I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too Adam."  
  
"So are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yup, just let me grab my keys." Shalimar walked into the living room, grabbed her keys off the table and did a quick check to make sure she turned everything off.  
  
Shalimar and Adam headed out to the limo both feeliing awkward. When Shalimar walked outside and seen them she almost flipped out. Who wouldn't after not seeing their best friend, and 'brother' after two and a half years. They were leaning against the side of the limo with their backs to her.  
  
"Emma, Jesse, oh my god!" Shalimar hadn't been so excitied in a long time. She wasn't even this excitied when Jacob asked her to mayy him last night.  
  
Emma, and Jesse both turned around, and took off their sunglasses. They hadn't changed a bit except for the that Jesse's hair was longer.  
  
"Shal!" Emma ran to her best friend, and they gave each other a hug. Jesse walked over to the girls and gave Shal a hug of his own. "You look good." He told his 'sister'.  
  
"You too."  
  
"Okay enough of the reunions we have plenty of time for that later, we have business to deal with now." Adam interjected. As they all into the limo they heard someone calling from down the street.  
  
"Shal! Shal hold on!" Jacob ran up to the limo, and Shal got back out. He picked her up and twirled her around, just like Brennan used to.  
  
"What are you doing here, not that I'm complaining. It's just you're supposed to be at work."  
  
"I couldn't just let you leave without saying see you later." He kissed her sweetly. "Be safem and if you get a chance give me a call. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, and I promise as soon as I get back we'll talk." She said looking down at the ring on her finger.  
  
"Okay, sounds like a plan. I'm gonna miss you."  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too." They kissed one last time. Shalimar got back into the limo and Jacob closed the door for her.  
  
"Is that?"  
  
"Yes Adam that's who answered the phone yesterday, Jacob." Shalimar cut him off smiling.  
  
"He's cute." Emma smiled.  
  
"Of course he is." Shalimar laughed.  
  
"Some things never change." Jesse sighed. The limo went silent. Normally, or rather in the 'old days' Brennan would have said something like, 'I hear ya man', or 'that's for sure'. However nothing like that was said because Brennan wasn't there, and it all suddenly hit them.  
  
"Sorry Shal I didn't mean too."  
  
"It's okay Jess, I guess somethings do change." Shalimar cut him off not wanting to talk about what happened.  
  
(Sanctuary – 2 hours later)  
  
"Well this place hasn't changed. It looks like we were here yesterday." Emma commented.  
  
"All your stuff is still here, mine as well." Adam said as he put down his bag and looked at the home that they had all had to abandon.  
  
"Why don't you three get settled and then we'll have a meeting in the rec room in about a half hour."  
  
"Not wasting any time huh Adam." Jesse said as he picked up his bags, and Emma's.  
  
"Jess just put my bags in my old room for now."  
  
"As you wish beautiful." Emma blushed at Jesse's comment.  
  
Shalimar, and Emma walked towards Shal's room. Emma opened the door since Shal had her bags in her hands. Shalimar walked in and smiled as she put down her bags. She was finally home.  
  
Shalimar looked around the room before her eyes landed on the picture on her nightstand.  
  
"Shal you okay?" Emma asked as she stood up from where she was sitting in Shal's bed and went to her best friends side. Emma felt so many emotions, sadness, and regret stood out the most though.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
  
"No, not really." Shalimar walked over to the nightstand, and put the picture in the drawer.  
  
"Okay, then why don't we get you unpacked some." Emma said changing the subject.  
  
"Lets do that, and you can tell me about wht you and Jesse have been up to."  
  
"You have to tell me about Mr. I love you."  
  
"His name is Jacob."  
  
"I can't believe I didn't see that before." Emma grabbed Shal's hand. "You're engaged?"  
  
"Yeah, as of last night."  
  
"How cute is that he asked you to marry him on Valentines day."  
  
"What can I say, he's perfect."  
  
"How did he do it?"  
  
"I came home from work, and there were rose petals scattered down the hallway of my apartment, and when I got to the living room the lights were dimmed and there was a dozen roses sitting on the middle of the coffee table. Then he came up behind me and, yeah." Shalimar told Emma smiling.  
  
"I'm so happy for you." Emma gave Shal a hug.  
  
(Rec Room – Later on)  
  
"Okay let's get started." Adam came into the rec room and stood infront of his three 'children'.  
  
"I'm not sure how long this could take so if you have any doubts now would be a good time to let me know."  
  
"Nope, no doubts on our part Adam."Jesse answered for Emma, and himself.  
  
"Shalimar?"  
  
"Do you really need to ask?"  
  
"Hey I'm just asking because you somewhat of a normal life now."  
  
"Adam I'm in, and I have no doubts, my normal life as you put it can wait."  
  
"Alright. We have to track down these new mutants, and get them to safety."  
  
"How come we didn't know about them before?"  
  
"Unfortunantly Jesse I have no idea. All I know is that they're scared and they're mad."  
  
"So they're the new bunch of new mutants that are pissed off with the world." Shalimar exhaled.  
  
"Actually they're mad at us."  
  
"Why would they be mad at us?" Emma asked.  
  
"We were new mutants only hope from getting away from their troubles. When we 'retired' to did the Underground, and they were left alone."  
  
"Great, so how are we going to help them if they can't stand us?"  
  
"That's a good question Jess. The only solution I can come up with is that we start the safe houses back up and then go in search of all ofthem. When we find them we explain to them what happened, and get them into the Undergroung since that is what they want."  
  
"So where do we start?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"First things first, we start setting up the safe houses. I already have some of our old helpers getting things ready but we'll have to do some work on them oursleves before we go out hunting so to speak."  
  
"When do we start?" Shalimar asked ready to get back to what she did best.  
  
"I'm hoping tomorrow but we all need to talk first, and this could take awhile so you all should go put on something really comfy." For his comment Adam received three very awkward looks.  
  
"What it's been 2 and a half years I want to know how our lives have been , and I'm sure you'd like to know what's been going on with each other cause your all nosey parkers, I mean that in a good way though."  
  
"Yeah that sounds fun." Emma piped up.  
  
(Rec Room – 15 minutes later)  
  
Adam had been in the rec room first and sat in his antique library chair that was from the 1400's.  
  
Emma, and Jesse were next in and like always they sat on the two recliners that were next to each other. Shalimar came in shortly after and sprawled out on the couch. She grabbed the blanket off the back, and wrapped it around herself.  
  
"Well since we're all here who wants to start?"  
  
"I think Shal wants to Adam." Emma volunteered.  
  
"Not really but I know you do Em."  
  
"Okay Shal you start." Adam interjected.  
  
"Obviously I'm living in Connecticut. I've got the greatest apartment and as of yesterday the perfect fiance."  
  
"You're engaged? To Who?"  
  
"Calm down Jess, and yes I'm engaged. His name is Jacob and yes he was the one who came by the limo before we left. Are you happy now?" "No." Jesse said simply.  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"I wanna see the ring?" Shalimar then held up her left hand revealing the pink diamond ring.  
  
"Holy crap." Jesse couldn't believe it, even being a guy he knew that ring costed this Jacob dude some serious cash. However it wasn't as nice as the other ring that Shal should have had on her finger.  
  
"So where are you working?" Adam asked.  
  
"I've got a job with the Connecticut ploice department actually."  
  
"Figures, you could never hang up your gloves."  
  
"Of course not, especially after having them on for so long."  
  
"So let me guess Jacob thinks you're on some assignment?"  
  
"Right as always Em. I just hat elying to him."  
  
"Who wouldn't" Emma agreed.  
  
Three hours later Shalimar, Emma, and Jesse were all asleep. Adam turned the lights off in the rec room, and exited quietly leaving his children to sleep.  
  
After talking for so long he himself was tired and decided to turn in for the night. The one thing that hadn't been discussed or even brought up was why Shalimar was getting married to a guy that wasn't Brennan. Even he wanted to know why Brennan, and Shalimar broke up.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this but things aren't the same without Brennan." With that Adam turned out his light and fell asleep.  
  
(Rec Room – Same time)  
  
Shalimar was woken from her slumber when she heard Adam get up, and leave. Not wanting Jesse or Emma she krept out of the rec room, and towards her own.  
  
For some reason, probably out of old habit she took the long way to her room. She stopped infront of Brennan's old room. She contemplated whether or not to go in. She would never admit it to anyone but she missed him. The way he smelled when he got out of the shower, or the look that came upon his face when she walked into a room. It wasn't that she wasn't happy she loved Jacob, and he was the perfect guy for her. Not knowing why she suddenly found herself walking into Brennan's room closing the door behind her. She walked over to the nightstand she knew was by his bed, and turned on the lamp. He had been the last to leave, he hadn't taken much with him just some clothes, and of course his guitar. Other than that everything was exactly where she remembered it being. He had even left his poetry books which shocked her.  
  
Shalimar turned back towards the nightstand to turn of the lamp when the same picture that was in her room caughter her eye. What caught her eye more was what sat infront of the picture, a little black box. She picked it up and opened it. Inside ws the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was the one from the catalog. He couldn't have seen her looking at it, there was no way.  
  
Suddenly it all clicked in her head and she almost fell backwards onto his bed. Instead she calmed herself and sat down feeling a little dizzy. She still held the open box in her hand.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Shal we need to talk."  
  
"Okay." //I can't believe this he's breaking up with me. Times get rough and he goes for the easy way out. I won't let him break up with me, I'll do it first.//  
  
"Listen Shal you know I love you."  
  
"We should break up." She cut him off.  
  
"What?" //She's only yanking my chain.//  
  
"You heard me Brennan we're through so you can go live you life."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Brennan we both knew this wouldn't work out, and well what I'm trying to say is that I don't, I don't love you anymore, and I never want to see or hear from you again."  
  
"Fine I never want to see you again either." Shalimar picked her bags up, and stormed out. She got to her Jeep, and threw her bags in before she started to cry. What had she done?  
  
//You're not to blame for this he was going to break up with you. But then why did he look so hurt. He probably just didn't expect me to break up with him.//  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Shalimar started to tear up so she put the box back down where she had picked it up. She turned off the lamp and headed back to her room.  
  
Once there she climbed into bed and tried to sleep. // He wasn't going to ask me to marry him. He wanted to break up with me. He was probably only keeping that ring for Jesse so that Emma didn't find it.//  
  
(Kitchen – Next Morning)  
  
Shalimar walked into the kitchen to find Adam sitting at the table talking on the phone. She silently poured herself a cup of coffee and not meaning to overheard Adam;s conversation.  
  
"We need you though."  
  
"What do you mean you can't take time off work."  
  
"Fine, I understand it was good to know you're doing okay, staying out of trouble."  
  
"I will take care." Adam hung up the phone.  
  
"Goodmorning Shal."  
  
"Morning. So who was that?"  
  
"No one important. So did you call Josh this morning?"  
  
"No but I did call Jacob." Shal corrected him.  
  
"Oh, sorry I will eventually get his name right."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
(Sanctuary – That Night)  
  
The team had spent the whole day fixing up the safe houses. If it wasn't for all the help they got they would have never finished.  
  
"All that electrical stuff would have been so much easier if Brennan was here." After Jesse said that he mentally kicked himself, and also received a smack on the arm from his wife. "Ow, Emma that hurt. Anyways Shal what happened between you and Bren?"  
  
"It didn't work out." Came her short reply as she walked out of the garage, towards the serenity of her room.  
  
Jesse stood there stunned. Something had most definantly happened, if he and Emma could make it surely Shalimar, and Brennan could.  
  
"Jess don't go there."  
  
"Em what the hell happened between them, not only are they not together but Shalimar is engaged to a guy that isn't Brennan."  
  
"Something happened after you, me, nad Adam left I don't know what yet."  
  
"Yeah well it had to be bad because Adam called Bren today and he's not coming, some bull crap about work."  
  
"We should leave the subject alone."  
  
(Shalimar's Room)  
  
She needed to stop thinking about him. Being here made her to that more than she usually did. She knew in her heart she could never forget him, but she also knew she had to move on and that's what se was doing. She had Jacob now and he's perfect for her but he wasn't her soulmate. No that could, and would only be one person. She also knew that just because someone was your soulmate didn't mean it always worked out. Finally she picked up her phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hey." Came the sweet voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Hey yourself, how was your day?"  
  
"It was okay."  
  
"Why only okay? What happened?"  
  
"Nothing except you weren't in it."  
  
"I called you this morning."  
  
"I know but I still didn't get the chance to hold you or smell your hair." She wished he hadn't of said that it just made her think of Brennan more.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Shal knew right away who it was.  
  
"Come in Em."  
  
"Who's Em?"  
  
"A friend, Emma." Shalimar mouthed one second to Emma as she walked into Shal's room, closed the door, and sat down on the bed next to Shal.  
  
"Oh you work together?"  
  
"Yup. Anyways Jake I gotta go." A pause and then, "I love you too." She hung up the phone.  
  
"What's up Em?"  
  
"Spill." Was all Emma said.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Shal whatever it is that happened to you is causing Brennan to stay wherever the hell he is, and not come and help us."  
  
"Look Em, I wish I could do something about that but I can't."  
  
"I know you want to talk about it. I can read you better than anyone when it comes to this sort of thing remember."  
  
"Okay fine then will you get off my back."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"After you all left I broke up with him."  
  
"You what? Why?"  
  
"He was going to break up with me so I beat him to it and things go heated and we said some things we didn't mean, I didn't mean." Emma gave Shal a supportive hug.  
  
"Are you sure he was going to end it?"  
  
"Yeah...no"  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Not for me, I was happy until I came back here. I have a great job, and a great boyfriend turned fiance."  
  
"You might have been happy Shal but we both know you were living with regret, and what if's."  
  
"Are you reading me?" "No need."  
  
"Yeah well you can't change the past."  
  
"But you can change the future."  
  
"True, very true." Emma got uo leave but before she could open the door however Shal spoke.  
  
"Hey Em do us all a favour and get his numer from Adam, and be demanding we need him here, even I can see that."  
  
"Done." Emma walked out of Shal's room and headed towards the lab to see if Adam had Brennan's number, and if he would give it to her. Not only did she want him so that this new mission of theirs would be easier she wanted her big brother back. She wanted to see how he was, what he was up to, and where he was.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hope you like it so far. Don't hate me for not having Bren and Shal together right now but the story is called Second Chances so don't give up all hope, but I'm not promising anything. Please review and tell me what you think since I am still writing this and your feedback, and thoughts would help a lot. Ciao 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
When Emma entered the lab Adam was still working away.  
  
"Hey Adam."  
  
"Hello Emma, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I want Brennan's phone number."  
  
"It's over there on the table."  
  
"Really, I can have it just like that?"  
  
"Yes, the only condition being that you get him to change his mind, and come back here we could really use his help."  
  
"I'll try, see you tomorrow ." Emma grabbed Brennan's phone number and walked out of the lab towards her and Jesse's room for the night.  
  
(Rec Room - Next Morning)  
  
Emma sat alone on the rec room at 5 a.m. even though she wanted to be back in bed. Adam had told her that if she wanted to get a hold of Brennan at home to call really early. She had tried his home phone twice, cell phone twice, and work once but with no luck.  
  
"I'll give it one last try." Emma sighed as she dialed Brennan's home number and it rang, and rang.  
  
"Hello." He answered   
  
"Brennan you answered the phone."  
  
"Emma is that you? Oh man how have you and Jess been?"  
  
"We're good. How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"Come on you're my baby sister how could I not recognize your voice."  
  
"I'll give you that." A pause and then, "I heard you talked to Adam."  
  
"Yeah he got my number somehow but Emma I can't come back to Mutant X."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"A lot has happened Emma. I have a job that I love and a great place to live." At this point Shalimar walked into the rec room with a cup of coffee in her hand. She sat down across from Emma.  
  
Emma then put the speaker phone on even though Shal gave her a look that told her she wasn't talking, and didn't want to hear him either.  
  
"Brennan we need you here, not to mention I'd like to see you."  
  
"I'm sorry Emma I just can't right now. I'm working on this huge case at work and there are people around Sanctuary that don't ever want to see me, and I can't go back there. There are too many memories there, good, and bad." Both Emma and Shalimar could hear the sadness in Brennan's voice.  
  
"You mean one person Brennan. Shalimar wants you here as well, we all need your help Brennan, please."  
  
"I can't Emma, if you ever want to drop by just give me a call, but I've got to go to work. It was good to hear from you though. I've missed you, and Jess."  
  
"We've missed you too, what ever you do Brennan, be careful, and I may just pay you a little visit."  
  
"Alright, later Emma."  
  
"Bye." Emma turned off the phone and looked at Shalimar.  
  
"Well that was a bust."  
  
"Yeah." //God he's still got that sexy calming voice.//  
  
"You sound relieved Shal."  
  
"I am, a little. I really wasn't ready to face him. Deep down I'm still pissed."  
  
"At yourself or at him?"  
  
"A little bit of both actually."  
  
"Maybe if you talk to him Shal."  
  
"No, no I can't and he won't want to talk to me, he never wants to see me again. Besides it's tool ate for us, and I don't even want there to be an us anymore, I have Jacob."  
  
"Did he say that he never wanted to you again?"  
  
"Yeah he did." Emma was shocked she knew Brennan loved Shalimar more than anything in the world.  
  
"Let me guess you broke up with him and then he said it, he was probably just angry and hurt."  
  
"Why would he be hurt if he was going to break up with me anyway Emma?"  
  
"Maybe he wasn't Shal did you ever think of that."  
  
"Yeah I have, and that's why I've been living in regret but something inside me told me he was so I went with my instincts."  
  
"I know what you've told me Shal, but when I said your name I felt so much sadness coming off of him, not to mention regret."  
  
"The past is the past Emma, and I just want to move on with the future."  
  
(Sanctuary - 1 week later)  
  
It had been a long week for the team. They had successfully finished putting the safe houses back together, and had already put two of the new mutants into the Underground. One a water elemental, and the other a canine feral.  
  
"Can everyone meet me in the lab." Adam's voice was heard over their new com rings.  
  
Within a couple of minutes everyone was in the lab waiting for Adam to start.  
  
"Since this is going to take longer than we all thought, I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to pick anything up from your places."  
  
"We're good here Adam." Emma replied after receiving a nod from Jesse.  
  
"Shalimar?"  
  
"Yeah there's a few I wouldn't mind getting if that okay."  
  
"It's no problem, when do you want to go?"  
  
"The sooner the better."  
  
"Okay well I'll drop you off in about 15 minutes then when you're done you can give me a call, and one us will pick you up."  
  
"Sure, meet you in the hanger in 15." Shalimar walked out of the lab to get ready to go. When she got to her room she called Jacob and told him she was coming by her apartment to pick up a few things, and he told her he'd see her there.   
  
(Helix - Half hour later)  
  
"We're here." Adam announced as he landed the helix in the empty park about three minutes away from Shalimar's apartment.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Would it be okay if I spent the night?"  
  
"Call me in the morning, it's late anyway."  
  
"Thanks Adam."  
  
"Once again it's no problem."  
  
Shalimar walked into her apartment to find Jacob sitting on the couch. He got up and walked towards her once he seen her walk through the door.  
  
"Please tell me you can stay the night, I've missed you so much I don't want to let you go."  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
(Shalimar's Apartment - Next Morning)  
  
Jacob had left earlier for work, and Shalimar was just packing the last of her things while she was doing so she found a picture of Brennan that had been buried away in her closet. She had packed it before they had broken up. She shoved the picture in her duffle bag so that Jacob never stumbled across it.  
  
Just as she was about to call Adam her ring started to beep.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Shalimar are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah Adam, I was just about to call you what's going on?"  
  
"We just got a lead on a group of about fifteen new mutants in Connecticut. I need you to drive out where they are, and wait for the rest of us."  
  
"Where are Jesse and Emma?"  
  
"They're out with the Helix on another lead here but we just don't have time to wait for them to get back. We'll all meet you there as soon as we can." Adam gave Shalimar the location of the new mutants and Shalimar put her bags into her jeep and took off.  
  
"Oh and Shal, there's one last thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
(Connecticut - Beaches - 2 hours later)  
  
Shalimar was 10 minutes away from the location of the new mutants when out of no where she ran over push pins that we sticking upright on the road. She kept control of her jeep, and brought it to a complete stop on the side of the road. She got out to inspect that damage.  
  
"Who the hell would put these there?"  
  
"We would." She turned around to face a group of teenagers, all about 18 or 19 years old.  
  
"And you would be?" Shalimar said as stepped away from her jeep and towards the bush area where the teenagers were standing.  
  
"Not someone who likes you." They surrounded Shalimar and she knew even being one of the strongest new mutants out there that she couldn't take nine young, pissed off new mutants alone. It was times like these she wished Brennan because no matter what he always had her back.   
  
"How long are you guys gonna be?" Shalimar asked into her ring.  
  
"About 15 minutes why?" Jesse answered.  
  
"Oh just because I found nine of our fifteen, and let's just say they aren't happy."  
  
"That's right we're not. Mutant X left us high and dry, and now it's time for payback."  
  
"Listen to me for a minute kid, we didn't leave you high and dry, as you put it. We were in danger and…"  
  
"We don't want to hear your excuses and we don't want to give you guys a second chance either."  
  
"I figure since you're the only one talking, and since you don't how or when to shut you must be the leader of this little pack."  
  
"That's one reason why we don't want to give Mutant X a second chance, you don't even now who we are. Unlucky for you, we know who you are, Shalimar." The group attacked Shalimar three at a time. Then once they notices her getting tired the three she had knocked down before were back up with the other three and attacking her six at a time. She was tired, and somewhat out of training. They got her down. She laid on the ground unconscious for a minute.  
  
When Shalimar opened her eyes she found the big mouth leader, Jeremy kneeled over her about to his her one last time as the rest of the new mutants got up from the ground and watched Jeremy take one member of Mutant X out of the equation.  
  
"One down, four more to go." She felt the breeze of his fist coming toward her face. This was it, this was how she was going to go out, beaten to death by a bunch of teenagers. She passed back out, and the last thing she remembered was seeing a blue streak in the air.  
  
"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to hit a lady." Brennan had only shocked Jeremy enough to get him away from the women he was kneeled over about to hit.  
  
"I never had a mother thanks very much." Jeremy stood up, and dusted of his pants.  
  
Jesse landed the Helix when he seen Shal's jeep, and a black escalade with police lights mounted in top.  
  
"Adam what the hell are the cops doing here?"  
  
"I have no idea Emma but we better hurry up, and get Shal."  
  
Emma, Jesse and Adam ran into the bush after Shal. They found a tall dark guy fighting off about four new mutants, and Emma and Jesse ran over to help him out. They ran right into the fight as Adam ran to Shalimar's side.   
  
// A week and a half into this and we already have one wounded.// Adam thought.  
  
"Brennan! What the hell are you doing here?" Jesse asked when he seen who he was fighting along side him.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Another new mutant took a swing at him. Brennan ducked at shot a coil at him.  
  
After about 10 minutes Emma, Jesse, and Brennan had finished off the new mutants and they were now all lying unconscious on the ground. Adam came running over towards them, and started to talk.  
  
"Brennan what are you doing here?" Emma walked up to him and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"I was just heading home when I seen the jeep on the side of the road, and decided to get out and see if I could be of any help. Instead I found a group of teenagers who turn out to be new mutants surrounding an unconscious women. So naturally I shocked the one kid of her, and then the rest is history. What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Brennan you saved Shalimar." Emma said realizing that Brennan wasn't aware of this fact yet.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The women you saved was Shalimar. You always did have her back." Jesse said as he shook Brennan's hand, and gave him a pat on the back. "Anyways you better get out of here before the cops come. Hold on a minute why are you in Connecticut?"  
  
"I live here why? I though you guys knew that, and I wouldn't worry about the cops, the Escalade is mine."  
  
"No, none of us did, not even Adam. Brennan why do you have police lights on her Escalade?" Emma asked.  
  
"I'm a cop, can you believe that."  
  
"Oh like the ones on Law and Order?" Jesse asked for some reason unknown to Emma, and Brennan.  
  
"Yeah like them."  
  
"Emma, Jesse we have to go, Shalimar is out cold, and it looks as though she has a few bruised ribs, and a mild concussion, not to mention we have no idea where the cops are." Adam interrupted.  
  
"Don't worry Adam there aren't any cops around." Emma said. "The only person here other than us, is Brennan."  
  
"Brennan, where?" Adam couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Right here Adam." Brennan steeped away from the tree he was leaning on.   
  
"What are.."  
  
"Emma, and Jesse will fill you in."  
  
"So does this mean?"  
  
"No." //I can't believe this is saved my ex-girlfriends life without even knowing it. What would have happened if I hadn't stopped. Shalimar would dead, the most beautiful women in the world would be dead. I'm just thankful that she's okay, and that she didn't see me, and I really didn't see her because only problems and heart ache could come of that.//  
  
"I'll speak with you later then but right now we need to get Shalimar back to Sanctuary." Jesse carried Shalimar into the Helix, and got ready for takeoff as Emma attended to Shalimar. Adam was talking to Brennan outside about Shalimar's jeep, among other things.  
  
When Adam walked back into the Helix he went up to Jesse and told him he was going with Brennan and that's explain everything later on.  
  
Jesse ran out of the Helix so Adam could get Shalimar back to Sanctuary. Jesse then got into Brennan's Escalade.  
  
"Yeah Mulwray here. I need a tow truck at Beach, and Sunset."  
  
"Okay thanks Roberts, and make sure the jeep gets towed to my place. It's, a friends."  
  
"Alright later." Brennan hung up the phone, started the Escalade and then looked at Jesse.  
  
"Jess, man you need a serious haircut."  
  
"I missed you man." They both laughed, and Brennan headed towards his place.  
  
They pulled up to Brennan's place, and Brennan parked the Escalade in the three door garage.  
  
"Nice house." Jesse commented. If there was one thing Jesse knew Brennan had it was good taste. However, Brennan simply laughed at his best friends comment, and unlocked the front door, and then opened it.  
  
Brennan walked in soon followed by Jesse, who's jaw dropped when he seen Brennan's house that really wasn't a house at all but rather a huge loft. The loft had everything including a winding staricase that led to four bedrooms. It had high fifteen foot ceilings. As Jesse walked further into the loft it was getting harder to believe. The place was amazing.  
  
"So what do you thing?" Brennan asked.  
  
"What do I think, well I think I'm gonna like being here for the next little while, that's for sure."  
  
"Well you'll pretty much have the place to yourself, and just wait until you see the view, and my backyard." The two guys walked to the back of the loft, and Brennan opened the curtains.  
  
"As if the home theater system, and fire place aren't enough the beach is your backyard."  
  
"Just wait till you see upstairs."  
  
Over the next half hour Brennan gave Jesse the grand tour and they were now in the living room chowing down on, of course, pizza.  
  
"So what's your side of the story?" Jesse finally asked.  
  
"What story?"  
  
"You, and Shalimar."  
  
"Listen Jess it's not really something I want to talk about."  
  
"I figured that but you're going to tell me whether you want to or not."  
  
"What's to tell, she broke up with me." Brennan stood up, and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"She just didn't want you to break her heart, so she wanted to do it before you did."  
  
"Before I did what? Ask her to marry me." Brennan said under his breath but it was loud enough for Jesse to hear.  
  
"Hold on, so you're telling me you weren't going to break up with her but ask her to marry you?"  
  
"Bingo, are you satisfied now?" Brennan asked sitting back down, and handing Jesse a beer.  
  
"So this place is amazing, when did you buy it?" Jesse asked changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah it is but it gets lonely sometimes. Anyway I bought it almost two and a half years ago."  
  
"Wait its only been two years since we left Sanctuary. You bought this place before?"  
  
"Yeah it was supposed to be for me, and .." Brennan didn't have to finish because his cell phone rang.  
  
"Mulwray."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right in." Brennan put his cell phone back in it's case. "Sorry Jess I have to go. Make yourself at home."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To work."  
  
"So you really are a cop."  
  
"Wow Jess you're getting smarter."  
  
"Well I've been smarter than you so you shouldn't be talking."   
  
"I'll get you back for that one." Brennan put his jacket, and shoes on.  
  
"Hey Bren how long are you going to be?"  
  
"I have no idea, see you when I get back, whenever that may be." Brennan opened the front door, and then turned around. " Oh, and Jess, one last thing, don't eat everything." Brennan walked out the front door, and headed towards the police station.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews they really mean a lot to me, and they keep me writing so please review. Ciao, for now. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all so much for all the reviews. Okay enough of me here is the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(Sanctuary – Next Day)  
  
Adam was in the lab checking Shalimar's vitals when Emma walked in.  
  
"Morning Adam, how's she doing?" Emma asked walking over to the side of Shalimar's bed.  
  
"She's doing great. Brennan got there just in time."  
  
"I just can't believe it was really him, you know."  
  
"Yes, I was pretty shocked myself." Adam paused for a moment. "Emma do you know what happened between them?"  
  
"It's about time you asked. Anyway I'm not exactly sure what happened because I haven't talked to Brennan yet, and even though Jesse probably has by now but I couldn't get a hold of earlier."  
  
"So what do you know?"  
  
"I know that Shalimar broke up with Brennan because she thought he was going to break up with her."  
  
"Sounds like Shalimar was scared of what would happen between them once they got out into the real world."  
  
"I agree, I mean they had something so dear to both of them, and I think Shalimar was afraid." Adam nodded his head in agreement as he walked towards one of the computers.  
  
"How do you think they're going to like staying in the same house with one another?" Adam asked with a somewhat concerned look on his face.  
  
"I have no idea, and I'm scared to find out. Have you told Brennan yet?"  
  
"No, I didn't have time. All he knows is that we'll be over to get Shal's jeep, and that we're going to use his place as our safe house."  
  
Shalimar started to stir as she woke up, and tried to open her eyes but she was blinded by the light in the lab.  
  
"Adam she's waking up." Adam ran over to the other side of the bed that Shalimar was on in the middle of the lab.  
  
"Easy there soldier." Emma joked.  
  
"What happened?" Adam, and Emma explained everything to Shalimar minus the part that Brennan saved her life.  
  
"What's the last thing you remember before passing out?" Emma asked as Adam left the lab to get a phone call, leaving it up to Emma to tell Shalimar about Brennan.  
  
"I remember seeing a streak of blue come out of nowhere."  
  
"A streak of blue huh, any idea as to what it was?"  
  
"Nope, not one. I couldn't make it out clearly."  
  
"Well that's understandable." Shalimar carefully sat up on the bed leaning on her forearms for support.  
  
"Emma what is it you're not telling me?"  
  
"Um, well.." Emma studdered.  
  
"Just tell me Emma, I can handle whatever it is."  
  
"The blue streak you saw was..." Emma paused.  
  
"Was what?" Shalimar was getting frustrated, she wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"It was electricity." Emma blurted out.  
  
"That's what was so hard for you to tell me." Shalimar paused as she processed what she just heard Emma tell her. "It's impossible, no way." She couldn't believe it. //Brennan Mulwray was not who saved my life. It's impossible, he's probably on some tropical island rught now drinking Coronas and flirting with everything in a skirt. Am I jealous, that seemed jealous. I'm not jealous, why would I be I have Jacob.//  
  
"Shal you okay?"  
  
"Yeha just peachy." Shalimar said sarcastically. "Not only is my jeep ruined, but my ex saved my life." She added.  
  
(Brennan's Loft – Three days later)  
  
Adam, Emma, and a very unahppy Shalimar were in the Helix almost over Brennan's place when Jesse called Adam.  
  
"Hello." Jess answered.  
  
"Hey Jess do me a favour and ask Brennan where I can land the Helix."  
  
"I can't ask him cause he's not home, but he told me to tell you that you can land the Helix in the backyard."  
  
"The backyard, us ge crazy?" Emma exclaimed.  
  
"No he's serious. Just trust me you'll have no problem with space." Jesse said as he looked out the back window.  
  
"Okay." Adam flew over Brennan's place and landed the Helix in the beach,  
  
"Adam is it necessary that I be here, I mean come on why can't I stay at my place?"  
  
"Yes it's necessary, and your place is two and a half hours away." Shalimar huffed as Adam got up to leave the Helix.  
  
Emma then got up and turned back when she reached the door of Helix.  
  
"Are you coming or are you going to stay in here?"  
  
"Right here." Was Shalimar's short reply.  
  
"Shalimar he's not even here, besides since when are you ever scared of anything?"  
  
"Scared, I'm not scared."  
  
"Yes you are, You're scared of seeing." Emma was cut off by Shalimar. //This better work.//  
  
"I'm not scared." Shalimar stood up, and walked to Emma and both of them procedded out of the Helix, and over to where Adam and Jesse were talking.  
  
"Hey Shal how you feeling?" Jesse asked as Emma walked up to to him and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Crappy, thanks for asking. Where's my jeep?" Shalimar finished a little nicer.  
  
"It's in the garage." Jesse lead Emma, Adam, and Shalimar to her jeep.  
  
"Wait don't open the door." Jesse stopped Shal just before she set of the alarm. Jesse put in the code, and the door opened.  
  
"You got it fixed?" Shalimar was shocked.  
  
"Acually Brennan did."  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"The people who towed it asked him if he wanted it fixed so he said sure. It was free, and he figured why not."  
  
"Well if he thinks I'm thanking him he's dreaming, and if he thinks I'm going to forgive him for everything than he crazy too, and if he thinks we cam jus tget back togeth,"  
  
"He has a girlfriend Shal." Jesse cut her off.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And Shalimar don't worry, chances are you won't even see him at all. Hell I've been here four days and I've seen him a total of 10 hours."  
  
"Good because I don't want to see him." Jesse closed the garage door, and lead the other three into Brennan's place. Adam and Emma exchanged knowing looks, and they all walked into the loft.  
  
"I bet you he used this place just to pic k up girls." Shalimar said before she stepped into the loft.  
  
Emma stood shell shocked, the palce was gorgeous and not to mention spacious. Adam himself was speechless as he looked around.  
  
"That's how I felt when I walked in. He even said in the summer, or whenever we want we can visit, and ise the place as a get away." Jesse told Emma.  
  
"Guys the place ain't that great." Shalimar did not want to be there, and she was still in a lot of pain, and discomfort which was making her already bad attitude worse. //This place really is great. I can't believe I'm thinking this but I would love to live here.//  
  
Jesse, Emma, and Adam just shook their heads at Shalimar.  
  
Jesse then gave them the tour of the place and showed them the great view they hadn't seen when they were out back because Adam landed the Leix just off the side of the loft. Emma even saw Shalimar smile when she thought nobody was looking her way.  
  
(Later on – 11:30 p.m.) All four remaining members of Mutant X sat in the living room talking.  
  
"Adam I can not stay here by myself while you guys go searching."  
  
"Shalimar you have to. You're injuries aren't healed completely and don't tell me they are because you wince every time you move."  
  
"Whatever. Jesse what room can I sleep in?"  
  
"Just pick one, except the one with the unmade bed, that's my room."  
  
Shalimar walked up the stairs and opened the first door at the top of the stairs. She took a step in and turned on the light. The room was a fair size, there was a large cherry wood desk in the center of the room, and it was well lit.  
  
"Hey Shal, here's your stuff." Emma walked up behind Shalimar and put her bag down.  
  
"Thanks Em." Shalimar turned around to look at her best friend.  
  
"Shal everything is going to be okay, and before you know it you'll be back at home making wedding arangements."  
  
"Yeah I guess that's something to look forward too."  
  
"It most certainly is, now get some rest, you need it." Emma gave Shalimar a hug and went back downstairs.  
  
Shalimar picked up her bag, and walked to the end of the hall. When she got there she opened the door, and walked in. She walked over to the bed she could see was in the room, and put her bag down. She sat down on the bed, and turned on the lamp. The room was beautiful just like the rest of the place. She got up and changed into her pajama's and then laid back down on the bed. She reached over to turn off the lamp on the night stand when a picture caught her attention.  
  
It was of Brennan and his girlfriend. She was beautiful whoever she was, tall about 5'7 to 5'8, slim build but strong. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes. Shalimar had to admit she was a little jealous. Who wouldn't be, after all it was Brennan, and Brennan was as good looking as any man could get. Not wanting to think about Brennan or his girlfriend anymore Shalimar turned off the lamp, and got under the covers.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Please review and tell me what u think.  
  
Thir13en Gosts – Elemental: Thanks, Shal will eventually find out I promise. kerliz: Thanks, glad you think so.  
  
Katrina: Thanks so much I'll post as fast as I can.  
  
KC: Me too!  
  
Reagan: Glad you love it.  
  
blackpanther2288: Really glad you're enjoying it.  
  
Quest: Thanks so much.  
  
loveconquers: They will eventually talk I just don't know when yet.  
  
brennan mulwray: I don't know about perfect but thanks a lot.  
  
PeTiTe CaT: I'm glad you like that Emma is in it.  
  
Jessesghirl11: Yes they were, no doubt about it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Sorry for my lack of posting lately but school has been a total bummer. Anyways I won't keep it form you any longer, hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
(Brennan's Loft - Two days later)  
  
Brennan unlocked the door to his loft and walked in to find it no so empty. He was so consumed in his loft that he had forgotten that Jesse, was there. When he walked over to the living room, he not only spotted Jesse but Adam, and Emma as well.   
  
"Well it's about time you came home." Jesse scolded him.  
  
"Sorry man, but I did tell you that work has been killer that past while. Um Adam, hi." Brennan was still surprised.  
  
"What, no hi for me?" Emma said before Adam could speak.  
  
"Hey Em." Brennan walked over to where his little sister was sitting, and gave her a bear hug.  
  
"So what are you two doing here?" Brennan asked as he sat down across from Emma, and Jesse.  
  
"Brennan, um well…" After a long pause Adam filled Brennan in, and Brennan was less than thrilled about having his ex in the same house as him.  
  
"Where is she?" Brennan asked coldly.  
  
"Upstairs laying down, she's still recuperating." Adam answered.  
  
"Look Adam, I no I said I'd help anyway that I can but I can not be around her, not yet." It was at this moment that Shalimar decided to step out the bedroom. Brennan was not happy, and Shalimar could tell by the tone in his voice. So instead of going downstairs she walked back into the bedroom and accidentally slammed the door.  
  
Judging by the look on Adam's face, who was facing the upper level of the loft, Shalimar had heard what he'd said. "Sorry guys, I'm stressed with work and I took it out on you. It's fine you can all stay here, including Shalimar, and I'll stay in the beach house."  
  
"Beach house, what beach house? You never told me you had a beach house."  
  
"Sorry Jess, I must have forgotten since it's the winter. I'll just put some clothes together, and I'll stay there out of your guys way."  
  
"Wait Brennan why don't we stay in the beach house out of your way since this is your house." Emma replied to his comment.   
  
"It's cold out there, and I'd be happy to stay there since I'm never home anyway."  
  
"No Brennan, we'll stay out in the beach house." Adam pushed Brennan until he finally agreed.  
  
Emma got up, and told the guys she was going to go check on Shal, and Brennan asked her to tell her that he was sorry. Emma nodded, and headed up the winding metal stairs.  
  
(Brennan's room)  
  
Emma knocked on the door, and entered when Shalimar told her to come in. Emma then sat down next to Shalimar who was sitting on Brennan's bed.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it Emma."  
  
"You sure, you seem pretty pissed."  
  
"Positive. He told me he never wanted to see me again, and it's just proves my point further that he was going to break up with me."  
  
"Alright, fine we won't talk about it, but pack your stuff."  
  
"We're leaving?" Shalimar had a hint of happiness in her voice.  
  
"Kind of, we're just going to the beach house, and no Brennan didn't kick us out because you're here. He insisted that he stay out there and we stay here but we all decided that we'd go and convinced Brennan." Emma got up to leave, and talk to Brennan, but before she left she added one last thing. "He's sorry for what he said, he truly didn't mean it. So much for proving your point Shal." Emma walked out the door.  
  
"I'm so sure he's sorry." Shalimar mumbled under her breath.  
  
Emma head poked back into the room, "I heard that."  
  
Shalimar decided then to start packing, but before she did she wanted to call Jacob.  
  
(Downstairs)  
  
Emma walked back downstairs, and sat back down where she had been sitting before.  
  
"Let me guess, twenty questions time." Brennan said sarcastically.  
  
"Nope, more like as many questions as we want time." Emma replied grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Okay might as well get this over, and done with."  
  
"Really as many questions as we want?" Jesse asked surprised.  
  
"I have the time right now, which is rare and the only exception is that I get to ask you as many questions as you ask me."  
  
"Fine by me." Emma replied before asking her first question. "What's her name?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your girlfriend, Jess told us, and now I want some answers, so spill."  
  
"Her name is Lexa and we've been dating for six months. She's a cop too, that's how we met."  
  
"Will we get to meet her?" Emma asked.  
  
"Eventually."  
  
"Anyway, Brennan what's up with this job of yours?" Adam decided to ask Brennan a question of his own.  
  
"I work for the CPD, Connecticut Police Department. Right now I've got this case that's driving me crazy."  
  
"Can we be of any help?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I wish you could but…"  
  
"But we're not allowed to." Jesse answered for him.  
  
"Exactly. There was another person working on the case in Hartford but they had to take some time off, apparently there was a death in the family. I just wish I knew what this other person came up with. We were supposed to meet yesterday to share what we'd come up with individually. If we would have then I'd be able to help you guys more, but this case is really important."  
  
"It's alright Brennan, we understand." Adam reassured him.  
  
(3 hours later)  
  
"Well I'm off to bed." Adam told Jesse, Emma, and Brennan.  
  
"Oh, and Adam just sleep in one of the rooms here, I won't be sleeping tonight anyway.  
  
"Brennan…"  
  
"No arguments Adam." Brennan cut him off, Adam nodded and walked away.  
  
"I'm going to bed too, coming sweetie pie?" Jesse asked Emma.  
  
"No I want to spend some time with my brother while he has it." Emma smiled at Brennan.  
  
"Alright, don't stay up to late." Jesse kissed Emma goodnight, and then walked away.  
  
"I already told Jesse Em."  
  
"And I want to hear it from you."  
  
"Emma there's nothing really to say. We broke up, we're done, over, have been for two years, three months, and three days."  
  
"You still love her, and don't tell me you don't."  
  
"Of course I do, I was going to ask her to marry me. I bought his place for her and I but I'm over it all Emma, and I'm happy."  
  
"Okay, okay I get the picture even though your both, never mind."  
  
Emma dropped the subject of Brennan and Shalimar, and they both just talked about what was going on in their lives at the moment, and anything else they could think of.  
  
An hour later Brennan was left alone in the living room. Since there was no way he was going to be able to sleep he started to do some work. A half hour later he was fast asleep on the couch, his work lay on his chest, the fireplace still lit.  
  
(Brennan's room)  
  
"I love you too, and I miss you." Shalimar hung up the phone. She couldn't bring herself to tell Jacob that she was at Brennan's house, since he didn't know exactly who Brennan was, or what he meant to her.   
  
Figuring that everyone was asleep Shalimar decided to go downstairs, and get a bottle of water. She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. She then walked over to the couch and before she sat down she noticed that the person she wanted didn't want to see was laying right in front of her, shivering he had no blanket on.  
  
Shalimar stared at Brennan from a minute before picking up the papers that were on his chest, and put them on the table. She didn't want to be cruel, and she could visibly see him shaking so she took the blanket off the end of the couch and placed it over him.  
  
Shalimar walked over to the fireplace and turned it off. She though about going back upstairs but for some reason she found herself sitting down on the chairs in the room, and she just sat there watching Brennan sleep, and thinking about all the 'what ifs'.   
  
//I should go upstairs incase he wakes up. Besides I can't fall asleep here.// Shalimar however couldn't tear her eyes of Brennan. She noticed that from what she could tell he hadn't changed much, but then again it was dark.  
  
After a half hour of staring at Brennan's sleeping form, Shalimar fell asleep wrapped in the checkered blanket that was on the back of the chair.  
  
(Early the next morning)  
  
Adam, Emma, and Jesse woke up early wanting to leave before Shalimar got up. When Adam walked into the living room he was stunned at the sight in front of him. He stood shell shocked.  
  
"Morning Adam what's got you looking, well the way you are?" Adam just pointed and Jesse turned his head towards what Adam was pointing at.  
  
"Hey guys, what are you staring at?" Emma didn't need a reply, as soon as she seen what the guys were looking at.  
  
"Come on guys lets get out of here before one of them wakes up."  
  
Jesse and Adam nodded and followed Emma out the back door to where the Helix was.  
  
(A few hours later)  
  
Shalimar awoke to find herself in the same chair she had sat down in last night. Realizing what had happened she slowly, and quietly got up, and headed upstairs. A few minutes later Brennan awoke to the ringing of his cell phone.  
  
"Mulwray," He answered groggily.  
  
"I'm sorry did I wake you sweetie?"  
  
"Yeah actually you did, but I forgive you."  
  
"Hmm, let me guess you were supposed to be up already?"  
  
"Exactly, how'd you know Lex?"  
  
"Cause otherwise you would have killed me."  
  
"Who says I'm not still going to?"  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Brennan and Lexa talked for about a half hour and Shalimar couldn't help but over hear, so instead of just sitting around she called Jacob.  
  
"Mc Callister." he answered.  
  
"Easy there soldier, it's just me."  
  
"Hey sweetie, sorry it's been crazy here without you."  
  
"Don't be sorry you didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"I'm still sorry."  
  
"For what?" Shalimar was a little confused.  
  
"Um, I'm not sure but I'll think of something." Shalimar laughed. "What's so funny it's not my fault I can be a dumb joke sometimes."  
  
"A joke yes, very much so, but dumb, I'm not to sure about that one."  
  
"Listen blondie," a pause and then, "I love you babe but I have to get back to work we've got a 5 11."  
  
"Alright, I'll call you later if I can, and just for the record you're the dumb blonde not me. Love you too."  
  
(Downstairs)  
  
Brennan got up and went upstairs to take a shower. Not knowing if anyone else was there Brennan decided to use the main bathroom instead of the one in his room.   
  
A half hour later Shalimar heard Brennan leave sp she went downstairs to grab something to eat since she was starving and dying of thirst.  
  
(Few hours later)   
  
Shalimar was watching a television in the living room when she heard the front door open. She didn't go upstairs since she sensed that it was only Adam, Jesse, and Emma. All three soon walked into the living room area, and sat down after saying hi to Shal.  
  
"So did you guys find any new mutants?" Shalimar asked turning off the television.  
  
"Yup, four, we got them all into the underground." Adam replied happily.  
  
"That's great. So, ah, what do you guys want to do tonight?"  
  
"Brennan was telling me about this club downtown, why don't we check it out?" Jesse told the others.  
  
"Speaking of Brennan, where is he?" asked Emma.  
  
"He left a few hours ago."  
  
"Jess you were so right when you said he's never home." Emma said.  
  
"Hey guys, do you want to meet Jacob?" Shalimar asked the others.  
  
"Loved too," came everybody's response.  
  
"Okay then, let me give him a call."  
  
"Shal?"  
  
"Yeah Adam."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay to go out?"  
  
"Adam come on, it's me we're talking about." Shalimar told him as she headed upstairs.  
  
"Wait up Shal," Emma called as she got up off Jesse's lap.  
  
The two headed upstairs and walked into Brennan's room. Shalimar turned on the lights, and sat down on the bed, taking her phone out of the nightstand drawer.  
  
"Shal, how is Jacob going to be able to come, he's two or more hours away?" Emma asked sitting down next to Shalimar.  
  
"Oh, he'll come, trust me." Shalimar dialed Jacob's number as Emma picked up the picture of Brennan and who she assumed to be his girlfriend.  
  
"This must be my lucky day." answered Jacob on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Cause you've called me twice within a span of a few hours."  
  
"Well I guess your day is going to get better than."  
  
"You've got my full attention."  
  
Shalimar told Jacob where the club was, after asking Jesse and then turned towards Emma who was still looking at the picture of Brennan and his new interest.  
  
"He's on his way." Shalimar said happily.  
  
"Great, I can't wait to meet him, and get a better look at our Mr. Jacob. Of course I have to test him before I let you marry him."  
  
"Test him on what?" Shalimar asked with a somewhat worried look on her face.  
  
"Nothing I'm not playin around." Emma laughed as Shalimar playfully hit her arm. "That hurt you know." Emma said still laughing.  
  
"Big baby." Shalimar replied.  
  
"So what do you think?" Emma stopped laughing  
  
"About what?"  
  
"This," Emma held up the picture.  
  
"They look happy, he loves her." Shalimar didn't mean it to but that last part of her sentence came out with a hint of jealousy.  
  
"I think you're right. I can't wait to meet her." Replied Emma shrugging off the jealous tone she heard in Shal's voice.  
  
"How is he Em?" Shalimar asked out of the blue but sincerely.  
  
"He's good, seems happy. Who wouldn't living in a place like this?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's alright."  
  
"Give it up Shal, I know you love this place, you'd probably kill for it if you got the chance."  
  
"Okay you caught me, but don't you dare tell anyone." Shalimar started laughing again as she seen the look on Emma face. "You should see the bathroom, it's huge."  
  
"Shal I've seen the bathroom and it's big but it ain't huge."  
  
"No, not the main bathroom this one." Shalimar got up, followed by Emma. Shalimar opened a door by the closet and flipped the light switch.  
  
"Holy crap! I'm staying in here with you from now on."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
(1 hour later -7:00 p.m.)  
  
"Adam can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure Jess."  
  
"Why is it that women take so damn long to get ready?"  
  
"Because that's the way it is, and the way it always will be."  
  
"You don't know do you?"  
  
"Not a clue, sorry Jess."  
  
After waiting for another ten minutes Shalimar and Emma finally appeared.  
  
"It's about time." Jesse turned around and just looked at Emma. Even though they'd been married for over a year he still couldn't believe that she had said yes when he asked her to marry him.  
  
"Ready to go?" Shalimar asked causing Jesse to snap out of his thoughts.  
  
"That would be a yes/" Adam answered.  
  
All four walked to the garage and grabbed the set of keys for the Tiburon since Brennan took the Escalade to work.  
  
(Downtown - 20 minutes later)  
  
Jesse pulled into the parking lot at the club, and parked the car in a spot not to far away from the door.  
  
"The Government." Emma read the bright red neon as she stepped out of the car with Jesse's help.  
  
After about ten minutes of waiting they were finally in the club. They all agreed that it was a pretty nice place.  
  
Shalimar had heard about this place from a bunch of people at work and she was glad to finally get a chance to check the place out.  
  
"Hey Em, you wanna dance?" Shalimar asked, hearing one of her favorite songs start pulsating through the speaker.  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
"We'll get a table." Jesse screamed over the music, but it was only heard as a whisper. The two girls handed Jesse, and Adam their coats, and headed out to the middle of the dance floor.   
  
"Hey Jesse isn't that Brennan?" Adam pointed over to a couple sitting a table on the other side of the dance floor.  
  
"Yeah it is. He's gonna get it now cause he never told me anything about going out tonight."  
  
"Actually Jess, you're going to get it when Shal finds out he's here."  
  
"Never thought about that, but yeah." The two men proceeded towards Brennan. They stopped when they were about five feet away from the table.  
  
"Jess I think we should say hello, and find another table because I don't think Shalimar or Brennan for that matter will be happy sitting at the same table."  
  
"Adam take a look around, there are no other tables." Jesse started walking again until he reached the table, Adam soon followed.  
  
"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Brennan stood up and shook their hands.  
  
"We needed to get out." replied Jesse.  
  
Brennan looked at the women who was sitting at the table, and nodded. "Well sit." Brennan told them. "Jesse, Adam this is Lexa Pierce. Lexa, Adam and Jesse." They all shook hands and said their hello's.  
  
"Brennan's told me so much about you. It's a pleasure to finally get a chance to meet you."  
  
They were all talking when Shalimar's cell phone started to ring. Jesse grabbed it out of her purse and excused himself. He walked around the dance floor trying to spot Shalimar, and Emma. He finally found them in the middle of the dance floor.  
  
"Shal," Jesse called out. Shalimar looked around for a minute before she seen Jesse. A minute later Jesse handed Shalimar her phone, and started dancing with Emma.  
  
"Who was it?" Emma asked still dancing with Jesse.  
  
"Jacob he left me a message saying he'll be here soon."  
  
"Let's go sit down for awhile." Emma said to Shalimar receiving a nod in reply.  
  
"Okay Shal before you bite my head off, I had no idea he was going to be here."  
  
"Jess who the hell…" Shalimar stopped her sentence as they reached the table. There he was sitting with the girl from the picture.  
  
//Damn he looks better than I thought. What the hell is wrong with me, I shouldn't be thinking this about a guy who I haven't seen in two years, and that I broke up with, not to mention I'm engaged. But damn he looks good, tired but good.// Shalimar thought as she sat down.  
  
"We're back." Jesse announced.  
  
Brennan looked up, and there she was the woman that ripped his heart into a zillion pieces. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked though. He loved Lexa, but Shalimar would always be his soul mate, the one he let get away.  
  
"Uh, Lexa, this is Emma, and Shalimar."  
  
"Hi nice to meet you both."  
  
"Same here." Emma smiled.  
  
"Like wise." Shalimar shook the hand of the women who now had Brennan's heart.  
  
About twenty minutes later Jacob showed up. He looked around the club trying to find Shalimar. Finally he found her and walked up to the table, and was surprised to see someone who he thought he'd never see again.  
  
"Brennan, Brennan Mulwray." Jacob said shocked.  
  
Brennan looked up, "Jacob, hey man what are you doing here. I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Brennan stood up and the two men shook hands, and slightly hugged.  
  
"It's good to see you again, you look good like always."  
  
"Yeah you too, please, sit. Guys this is Jacob my best friend from when I was in school. Jake this is Adam, Emma, Jesse, Lexa, and Shalimar." Shalimar just sat there shocked that she was engaged to Brennan's old best friend.  
  
"Hi everyone, and hey sweetie." Jacob said the last part to Shalimar.  
  
"Hey Jake she has a boyfriend." Brennan told him. //Emma must have told him that.// Shalimar thought.  
  
"I know." Jacob sat down next to Shalimar.  
  
"You do?" Brennan sat back down next to Lexa.  
  
"Yup, because that boyfriend would be me. I can't believe you two know each other."  
  
"Yeah what a coincidence." Shalimar finally spoke.  
  
(Club - 1 hour later)  
  
Everyone was laughing and joking around and just simply having a good time. Adam had taken a cab back to Brennan's place since he was tired leaving the three couples. Shalimar, and Brennan were actually laughing with each other. Which was pleasing to Jesse and Emma since Shalimar, and Brennan and been really close friends. On the other hand both Brennan and Shalimar didn't think they could ever see one another again little own laugh together. The reason for everyone's laughter was that Brennan, and Jacob were telling the group about their high school days.  
  
"You mean to tell me that Brennan was the basketball star at your high school?" Shalimar laughed since he never said anything to her about it.  
  
"Not only was he the all star, and captain, but every university across the country wanted him." Jacob told her.  
  
"Really, you never told us any of that." Emma said as if she was insulted even though she was only joking.  
  
"There's a lot of stuff we never talked about. Plus no one ever asked, you all probably thought I never went to school, and if I did that I was never there, and slacked off."  
  
Everyone laughed at his comment, he put his beer down when he heard his favorite song start to blast though the speakers.  
  
"Who's up for a little dancing?" Brennan stood up as he and extended his hand to help Lexa up.  
  
"Dancing sounds good." Jacob said as he and Shalimar stood up as well.  
  
"You guys coming?" Shal asked Jesse, and Emma.  
  
"I wouldn't miss seeing Brennan try to dance, especially to this song." Emma said referring to Sean Paul's Ever Blazing.  
  
As they reached the middle of the dance floor Jacob challenged Brennan and Jesse to a free style.  
  
"Sweetie those two couldn't dance if they got professional lessons." Shalimar told Jacob.  
  
"Let me guess he never told you about…"  
  
Brennan cut Jacob off before he finished, "No, and they aren't going to find out either."  
  
"Come on Bren, it can't be that bad."  
  
The girls just stood there laughing at the guys as they formed a circle along with the other people on the dance floor.   
  
It was a hard fought battle but in the end Brennan came out victorious surprising Emma, Jesse, and Shalimar.  
  
"To bad they didn't have a karaoke machine or open mikes, otherwise I 'd challenge you at that too."  
  
"Well Jake, my man it just so happens that I have everything we need back at my place."  
  
"Oh yeah, you just bought all that new equipment for the beach house right?" Lexa smiled as everyone walked back to the table, she got a nod from Brennan in reply.  
  
"Cool let's go then." Jacob grabbed his coat, and helped Shalimar put hers on.  
  
"Alright, follow me back then." Brennan instructed as they all left the club, and headed back to Brennan's.  
  
(Jacob's SUV)  
  
"You never told me you know Brennan."  
  
"It never came up, and I didn't know you knew him."  
  
"So we you guys on the same force together before you transferred?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that, Adam, Jesse, and Emma too." Jacob reached over and took a hold of Shalimar's hand as they drove the rest of the way.  
  
(Brennan's Escalade)  
  
"You use to love her, didn't you?" Lexa asked out of the blue, surprising Brennan.  
  
"Ah, Lex, baby what are you talking about?"  
  
"Shalimar, you used to love her."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well, you told me Adam was like a mentor, Jesse is your best friend, Emma is like your baby sister, and you only told me that you and Shalimar were close."  
  
"We were close, and yes I loved her once but that was a long time ago." Lexa just laughed.  
  
"I knew you couldn't just be friends with someone that beautiful."  
  
"Maybe, but she's nowhere near as beautiful as you." Brennan raised Lexa's hand that was clasped with his and kissed it.  
  
(Back at Brennan's)  
  
Brennan pulled his Escalade into the garage. Brennan and Lexa then walked outside to meet the others.   
  
"Nice place Bren, you always did have pretty good taste." Brennan simply laughed at his comment along with everyone else.  
  
"We'll walk around to the beach house, since Adam is probably asleep and I don't want us to wake him." Brennan lead the group on a ten minute walk around the loft, and over to the beach house.  
  
(Beach house)  
  
Everyone except Lexa of course was in aw of the place. It was exactly like the loft, amazing. Everyone walked over to the living room, and Brennan hooked up the machine with some minor help from Jesse. A few minutes later everything was ready to go.  
  
"So how do you guys want to do this?" Brennan asked as he sat down next to Lexa on the love seat. At first no one answered, but then Jacob spoke up from where he sat next to Shal on the couch.  
  
"Why don't we do it in rounds. So like first round, guys against girls, and then we'll pair up." Everyone else nodded in approval. The two teams then got together and talked over what they were going to do.  
  
"Jacob, man you may be able to sing but Brennan sure as hell can't, the only thing he can do his play his damn guitar."  
  
"Don't you dare tell him Jake, or you're a dead man."  
  
"He's gonna find out anyways, because I am not losing to Shal."  
  
"Alright fine you can tell him, but let's pick a song first."  
  
"Any suggestions?" asked Jacob.  
  
After about ten minutes each team had picked a song. Brennan and Emma did rock paper scissors, loser went first. Brennan won so the girls got ready. Emma, Shalimar, and Lexa all got up, and Emma put on the song they had chosen, Stop, by the Spice Girls. It took a minute for the girls to compose themselves because they were laughing so hard. Finally they started, it was voted on, two to one that they would all sing together. After a few minutes the girls had finished the song but couldn't stop laughing, nor could the guys.   
  
"Alright guys, your turn." Emma told them as they got up, and went up to the front of the room, and grabbed the mikes.  
  
"Okay, this is one that Brennan and I used to do back in high school, 98 degrees, I do cherish you." Jacob announced as Jesse turned on the music.  
  
//I can't believe mister macho man had a group back in high school. Oh man he's never gonna live this down, especially when the girls find out.// Jesse thought to himself Jacob started to sing.  
  
"All I am, all I'll be. Everything in this world, all that I'll ever need, is in your eyes, shining at me. When you smile I can feel, all my passion unfolding. Your hand brushes mine, and a thousand sensations seduce me 'cause I." Brennan and Jesse joined in as the girls were amazed at how well Jacob could sing. Both Emma and Shalimar knew that Jesse could sing slightly but weren't sure of what to think when it came to Brennan.  
  
Finally it was the moment of truth. Brennan walked over to where Lexa was sitting at started to sing, unknowingly making Shalimar jealous. "In my world before you I lived outside my emotions. Didn't know where I was going 'til that day I found you. How you opened my life to a new paradise. In a world torn by change still with all my heart 'til my dying day," Jesse and Jacob joined back in. Brennan had shocked everyone with the sound of his voice.   
  
The girls clapped as the guys finished. It was no contest, the guys had defiantly won that round. Just as they were about to draw names out of a hat to see who the pairings would be Lexa's cell phone rang.  
  
"Excuse me a minute." She said as she answered the phone. "Okay, yeah sure, I'll be right there." She hung up the phone.  
  
"Work?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Yeah, they need me to go in, they just got a break in the case I'm working. Sorry you guys but hopefully we can do this again sometime."   
  
"I'll walk you out." Brennan said as he took a hold of her hand, and walked out the door.  
  
Jacob looked at his watch, "Oh man."  
  
"What is sweetie?"  
  
"I lost track of time, I better be going I wouldn't want to be late for work, it's crazy enough as it is."  
  
"Okay." Shalimar kissed him goodbye. "I'll call you when I can, love you."  
  
"I love you too." Jacob walked out the door, towards the driveway.  
  
"He's hot." Emma exclaimed as soon as Jacob left.   
  
"Um, Em I'm still here, you know me your husband."   
  
"So leave." Emma, and Shalimar said in unison.  
  
"Fine, it's past my bedtime anyway." Jesse left leaving the two girls to have a girl chat.  
  
"Okay since when do you go for tall hot blonde haired guys with sparkling blue eyes?"   
  
"Since I met Jacob." The two girls laughed, things were finally getting back to normal. The only thing that was not the same no matter how much she wanted it to be, was Shalimar, and Brennan. It wasn't that she didn't like Jacob, he seemed like a great guy, but there was always just this something in her mind when it came to Shalimar, and Brennan. She liked Lexa too, she was perfect for Brennan, but not as perfect as Shalimar. Emma just wished that Shalimar, and Brennan would talk about what had happened that night two years ago.   
  
//If Shalimar knew that Brennan was going to ask her to marry him she'd never forgive herself for breaking his heart. They have to work it out on their own though. I won't get involved, yet.// Emma thought to herself.   
  
When Emma snapped back into reality Shalimar was sitting next to her fast asleep. A minute later Brennan walked back into the beach house.  
  
"Quiet." Emma told him as he closed the door.  
  
"Where's Jesse?" Brennan asked as he spotted Shalimar asleep on the couch.   
  
"He went to bed a few minutes ago."  
  
"Well tonight was certainly one to remember." Brennan said as he sat down on the recliner.  
  
"Yes it was, and yes I like Lexa, she's pretty cool." Emma told Brennan knowing that he was going to ask her.  
  
"I'm glad. She's a new mutant too."  
  
"Really, what is she."  
  
"She's a molecular with the ability to manipulate light."  
  
"Interesting." Emma said yawning. "Um Bren, can you do me favor?"  
  
"Anything." He said even though Emma already knew the answer,  
  
"Carry Shalimar to bed. I don't want to wake her, and her ribs were hurting her."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea Emma, maybe you just get Jesse."  
  
"Brennan please, I'm tired, your tired, and the longer we fight about this the more sleep we'll loose."  
  
"Alright fine, what room is she staying in?" Brennan stood up and walked over to the couch. He carefully picked up Shalimar and walked over to the door.  
  
"Yours." Emma answered as she opened the door fro Brennan.  
  
(Brennan's Room)  
  
Brennan walked into the his room, and placed Shalimar down on his bed. He took of her shoes, as he had done so many times before and pulled the blanket over her. Just as he was about to walk out Shalimar started to stir, luckily for him she didn't wake up otherwise he, and Emma would have had a lot of explaining to do. Brennan turned off the lights and walked out the door closing it behind him.  
  
//Why did I ever let her walk away. I should went after her. Okay I can not do this anymore, no more thinking about Shalimar, and what could have been.// Brennan thought as he walked downstairs, and got comfortable on the couch after starting up the fireplace to keep him warm.  
  
TBC  
  
Authors Note: Hope you liked the chapter. Suggestions, comments, please review and tell me what you think. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So sorry its taken me so long to update but life got in the way. I'd just like to take a second and thank everyone who has reviewed. They really mean a lot to me, so thanks a billion. Anyway enough of me, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
(Brennan's Room – Next Morning)  
  
Shalimar awoke to feel the satin sheets beneath her. // How did I end up here? I thought I fell asleep in the beach house. There's no way Emma could have carried me, and Jesse already went to bed, which leaves, he wouldn't have, would he? He must have, but something tells me Emma got him to.// Shalimar thought as she got up, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. The odd thing was, she didn't care that Brennan had carried her to bed. In fact after last night, seeing, and being around Brennan again she questioned herself on why she ever broke up with him.  
  
Shalimar stood in front of the mirror, and lifted up her shirt just enough to see her mid section. It was still black, and blue, and sore as hell. //Those little bastards are dead!// A half hour later Shalimar got out of the shower , feeling a lot better than she had when she got in. She stepped out of Brennan's room, and just as she was doing so Brennan stepped out of his office.  
  
"Damn it!" He yelled not knowing that Shalimar was standing there since his head was still buried in the folder he was reading. He walked down the stairs still starring at the folder in his hands. Shalimar followed him downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and threw the folder onto the table as he walked over to the fridge.  
  
Shalimar sat down at the table and looked at the folder. It was labeled, "Serial Killer, John Doe." It was the same case she had been working on before she left.  
  
Brennan turned around, and was shocked to see Shalimar sitting in front of him. "Hi." He said still shocked to see her. Before last night he hadn't seen her at all.  
  
"Hey," she answered trying not to laugh at the cute expression on his face.  
  
"Ah, sorry, I just well...well...you know." He stuttered.  
  
"Yeah," she laughed as she couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
Just seeing Shalimar laugh, Brennan burst out laughing himself. If he hadn't known better he would have thought they were a bunch of high school students. Finally their laughter died down, and Shalimar remembered the folder that was still on the table.  
  
"Um, Brennan...how did you ahh...get this file...it's ahh...classified?" Shalimar finally got out.  
  
"This is the case I'm working on. I'm sure Emma told you I'm a cop."  
  
"No, actually she didn't." At that moment Shalimar was having mixed feelings. A part of her was happy to finally know who her partner was, and even more happy to know that it was Brennan. But on the other hand she was pissed that it was Brennan because she really didn't want to work with him outside of Mutant X.  
  
"Well, yeah I am. Um, how did you know that this case was classified?"  
  
"I know because," Shalimar paused trying to choose her words. "Because I'm well...a cop too...and I've been working on this case for the past six months."  
  
Brennan just stood still trying to process what Shalimar had just told him. "That means that...that we're.."  
  
"Partners." Shalimar finished for him.  
  
Not knowing what to say, Brennan said the first thing that popped into his head. "Uh, did you want some orange juice, it's all that left?"  
  
"Please." She answered as he turned around, and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard, and then opened the fridge once again. Not meaning to but out of old habit Shalimar scanned him over just like she used to. // As sexy as ever.// She quickly dismissed the thought as she looked down to see the ring on her finger. Before he turned back around Shalimar slipped the ring off her finger, and dropped it into her pant pocket.  
  
"Here ya go." Brennan gave Shalimar the glass of orange juice. "So you're a cop to?" Brennan sat down across from Shalimar at the table.  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess since Emma didn't tell me you were a cop she didn't tell you either." Brennan shook his head no, wondering why Emma for the first time since he met her kept her mouth closed.  
  
"So you're the person I was supposed to be meeting?" Brennan stated finally putting two, and two together.  
  
"That would be me." Shalimar smiled taking another sip of her orange juice.  
  
"It all makes sense now, why you had to leave because of a 'death in the family'." Brennan air quoted the last part causing Shalimar to laugh once again. Shalimar couldn't stop smiling. But not because of Brennan's air quotes, but rather because of him, Brennan Mulwray. Even after everything they had been through he could still make her laugh, and make her forget about everything else.  
  
Sometime last night they had forgotten about what happened in the past and decided to move on. It felt weird to both of them but at the same time it felt good to be back in each others presence. Even if they both deep down blamed the other for what happened.  
  
"Yeah well the team needed me, and since I'm always there for the team ..." The phone rang cutting Shalimar off. Brennan ran over to the living room where the cordless was.  
  
"Hello." He answered walking back into the kitchen and sitting back down.  
  
"Oh, hi Mrs. Morgan," a pause, and then, "It's no problem at all. I have to go anyway. Same as usual I suppose." Another pause and then, "Okay I'll be over a little later then to drop it off." Brennan put the phone down, ending the call.  
  
"Sorry, that was one of my neighbors. Amazing woman, she's 83, widowed, and is still always so happy." Brennan explained to Shalimar since she was giving him a weird look.  
  
"I see, I see." Shalimar took another sip of her orange juice. "So what's her usual then?" Shalimar asked not sure of if she wanted the answer to her question.  
  
"Eggs, two percent milk, white bread, and whatever else she asks me to get."  
  
"That's real sweet of you." Shalimar said genuinely.  
  
"She takes care of me, I take care of her. She's kind of like my mom, no, grandmother." Brennan corrected himself.  
  
There was a bit of an awkward silence before Shalimar finally spoke. "So if you have some time later, did you want to go over the case so maybe just maybe you can help out the team." Shalimar added the playful jab.  
  
"That would be great, maybe we could actually solve this case."  
  
"Sounds good to me, and since Adam won't be let me going anywhere, whenever you're ready we can talk about everything, as in the case."  
  
"Perfect, um, I'll go shopping now then when I get back we can swap info." Brennan got up, and got ready to leave when he looked back at Shalimar fiddling with her empty glass. "You want to come, get out of the house?"  
  
After thinking for a minute Shalimar finally answered. "Sure anything beats sitting around here doing nothing for the third day in a row, and you know how I can get when I have nothing to do." They both laughed as Shalimar walked towards Brennan. Grabbing her coat, and after putting on her shoes they both walked out the door into the garage.  
  
"So," Brennan said cutting the silence.  
  
"How have you been?" Asked Shalimar not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Pretty good, busy, you?"  
  
"Same," Shalimar answered, and then once again silence consumed the SUV.  
  
Although neither of them would admit it this whole being friends thing was killing them both inside. However they both knew they had to be civil if they wanted to solve this case, and so that Brennan could come back to Mutant X and help them out so that they could all go back to living their lives.  
  
(An hour and a half later – On the road)  
  
"I still can't believe that you and Jacob were best friends, and I can't believe that you never told me of all people about your high school days."  
  
Brennan laughed at the expression on Shalimar's face. "How did you two meet?"  
  
"Um, we worked together when I first joined the CPD. I was a field officer and Jacob was my partner. So how's you meet Lexa?"  
  
"Oddly enough, the same way. We're here." Brennan announced feeling weird talking to his ex-girlfriend and love of his life about his new girlfriend. He pulled into Mrs. Morgan's driveway. Brennan opened his door and grabbed the grocery's from the back seat. "You coming?"  
  
"Nah, I'll wait here." Shalimar answered.  
  
"You sure this might take a few minutes."  
  
Shalimar thought for a minute, "Alright I'll come." Shalimar opened her door, and stepped out closing the door she walked up the steps of Mrs. Morgan's house with Brennan.  
  
Brennan rang the doorbell and a couple seconds later it opened to reveal an elderly woman with long white hair, and bright blue eyes.  
  
"Hello Brennan, come on in." Brennan and Shalimar stepped into the house.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Morgan this is Shalimar Fox."  
  
"Hello dear, lovely to meet you." Mrs. Morgan smiled and walked into the kitchen after Brennan.  
  
"So that's her. That's the girl you let get away?"  
  
"Yup that would be her." Not meaning to Shalimar overheard what was being said in the kitchen, and she realized that not only did she blame Brennan, he blamed himself too. However not only did she hear that she heard Mrs. Morgan smack Brennan on the back of the head, and she smiled knowing that, that meant Mrs. Morgan liked her.  
  
A few minutes later Brennan, and Mrs. Morgan came out of the kitchen to find Shalimar still standing in the hallway near the door looking at some pictures on the wall.  
  
"Ready to go?" asked Brennan walking towards Shalimar.  
  
"Whenever you are." She answered looking away from the pictures and up at Brennan.  
  
"Well it was lovely to meet you, and I hope to see you again." Mrs. Morgan gave Shalimar a hug. "Do me a favour, and make sure he doesn't get into to much trouble."  
  
"I'll do my best." Shalimar smiled as Brennan gave Mrs. Morgan a hug.  
  
Shalimar and Brennan walked out of Mrs. Morgan's and climbed back into the Escalade as they waved good-bye to a waving Mrs. Morgan. Brennan pulled out of the driveway and headed back towards his place.  
  
Beep! Beep! Brennan's work radio started to beep. "Mulwray," he answered after pushing a button on the machine.  
  
"I know it's your day off but we have a 312 on third, and Mavis, and all our field officers are busy at the moment." The voice on the other end of the machine said.  
  
Brennan looked over at Shalimar, "would you mind?"  
  
"Not at all, and I'd love to help where I can." Shalimar said wanting to see Brennan on the job even though she knew he was probably great.  
  
"I'm on it over." Brennan pushed another button.  
  
"Are you sure you want to come, I can drop you off if your sore?"  
  
"No I'm fine, really, and I want to help."  
  
(20 minutes later - Accident Site)  
  
Brennan got out of the Escalade, and walked over to one of the officers with Shalimar walking at his side.  
  
"James." The officer turned around.  
  
"Oh good Brennan you're hear. There is a little girl over there sitting by the tree. Her father is in the ambulance in not to good shape, can you do me a favor and talk to her?"  
  
"Of course." Brennan walked over to the little girl, Shalimar walking beside him. The little girl looked up at them with tears falling rapidly from her eyes.  
  
"Hi there, I'm detective Mulwray but you can call me Bren okay." The little girl nodded , and for some reason she took to Brennan and gave him a hug. Brennan lifted the little girl up. "So what's your name?"  
  
"Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz." She told Brennan. She then looked away from him, and turned her attention towards Shalimar. "You're pretty. What's your name?" She asked in between sobs.  
  
"I'm Detective Fox but since you're so cute you can call me Shal." Shalimar said blushing at the Liz's comment.  
  
"We need to ask you a few questions, is that okay with you?" asked Brennan calmly, stil holding Elizabeth in his arms. She nodded in response and they walked over to a bench that was near by.  
  
Shalimar sat down followed by Brennan, who was still holding Liz. Elizabeth clung to Brennan as if he were her life line.  
  
"So how old are you cuttie?" Shalimar asked.  
  
Liz lifted her head off of Brennan's shoulder. "I'm five years old." She held up five fingers.  
  
Twenty minutes later, after questioning Elizabeth, and getting her to go with Officer James, Brennan, and Shalimar were finally heading back to the loft.  
  
"When I have a daughter I wasn't her to be just like Elizabeth."  
  
"You were really great with her, and I think she had a crush on you." Smiled Shalimar.  
  
"No, I think she just liked me because I bought her that teddy bear."  
  
"Maybe, but she liked you before that. It was real sweet, and since when do you want kids?"  
  
"For awhile now, and she like you too, cause your pretty." Brennan quoted Elizabeth in his best girly voice. Shalimar playfully hit his arm playfully, and laughed.  
  
//I've missed these conversations. Maybe this being friends thing could work. I can't believe he wants kids. I did to stop doing this to myself.// Shalimar thought as she turned her attention towards the window of the Escalade.  
  
(Brennan's Loft - 15 minutes later)  
  
Brennan, and Shalimar walked into the loft carrying about half the groceries when they seen Emma sitting around the corner giving them the 'Where have you two been?' stare.  
  
"Well to answer your question we went shopping since your husband ate everything. Then I had to bring Mrs. Morgan her groceries and then I got a call and we helped with an accident." Brennan finished putting the grocery bags down and headed back out for more.  
  
"How did you know I was gonna...never mind." Emma started to help Shalimar figure out where everything went. A minute or so later Brennan came back in with the rest of the bags. He set them down before he spoke.  
  
"Hey I forgot one of Mrs. Morgan's bags so I'm just going to go drop it off. I'll be back in a few minutes, and just leave this stuff, I'll put it all away when I get back." Brennan practically ran out the door closing it behind him.  
  
"You actually went out with Brennan. I'm truly shocked." a pause and then "Well te;; me when this all came about."  
  
"Last night at the club just after Adam left. You, and Jesse went off to dance, then a few minutes later Lexa went to the ladies room, and Jake went to get drinks, leaving me and Brennan alone, and we kinda talked a little.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Shalimar and Brennan sat in silence. Sharing an awkward glance up at each other they started to giggle a little bit. It hurt them both to see the other with someone else but they weren't going to tell each other that, and they certainly weren't going to talk about what happened between them. All this was said just looking into the others eyes even though it stung so bad they both wanted to run away, and cry.  
  
"So,,, ah,,," Shalimar stuttered looking down at her glass. "You look good."  
  
"Yeah, you too." Brennan replied talking to Shalimar for the first time since their split. He was shocked at himself because he didn't think he would be able to say anything nice to her.  
  
Silence consumed the table once again until finally after what seemed like an eternity Lexa, and Jacob came back to the table.  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
"I'm so proud of you two, tear." Emma hugged Shalimar. "But that still doesn't explain how you ended up going out with him."  
  
Shalimar told everything that had happened that morning to Emma and by the time she was done, Brennan was back from Mrs. Morgan's.  
  
Brennan walked into the kitchen. Emma and Shalimar were laughing hystarically. "She told you that about Elzabeth right?" Emma couldn't stop laughing to respond so she nodded in reply. "Well did she tell you what Elizabeth said to her?" Emma Emma shook her head no, and Shalimar gave Brennan her 'I dare you to say it look'. "You know what Em, I'll let Shalimar tell you."  
  
"Okay Shal, spill." Emma said still laughing.  
  
"She told me I was pretty and that she wanted to be just like me when she grew up." Shalimar left out the part about Elizabeth wanting to have a hot boyfriend like Brennan when she grew up too.  
  
"Hey Em, where are Jess, and Adam." Brennan said with a chuckle.  
  
"Up in your office doing some computer stuff that I have no idea about, and don't want too." All three new mutants laughed, and Brennan headed upstairs to see exactly what the other two men were doing.  
  
Walking over to the living room Emma, was shaking her head. "What?" Shalimar asked as Emma looked at her and continued it shake her head.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Emma sat down next to Shalimar on the couch. //Its just you and Brennan are so flippin' stubborn that niether of you want to tlak about what happened so you can get back together, since you two are obviously still in love.//  
  
"What's going thtough that head of yours, and don't tell me nothing." Shalimar told Emma knowing that tone in her voice.  
  
"I swear nothing is going through my head." Emma paused and thought about how she could get Shalimar off her back. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you but you aren't going to like it."  
  
"Well, spill it out."  
  
"I was just thinking about how stupid you are for letting Bren get away. I mwan jacob's great but Brennan, well Brennan's better than ever. He's got a great place, great job, and I'm sorry for saying so but Lexas is pretty great too. Not to mention Brennan is a family man without the family. I was also thinking about how dumb he was to let you just leave but then again."  
  
Emma was cut off by Shalimar. "I don't know why I bother asking you about what you're thinking because half the time I don't want to know."  
  
Smiling at her victory Emma leaned over and grabbed the buttons for the t.v. off the coffee table. That's when she noticed Shalimar's bare finger. "Hey Shal where is your engagement ring?"  
  
"In my pocket." Shalimar said calmly.  
  
"Why is it in your pocket, a rock like that deserves to be worn."  
  
"I put it there this morning when I took a shower. I ve just been to lazy to put it back on." Shalimar said not really knowing why she had taken it off earlier. All she knew was that it had to do with a Mr. Brennan Mulwray.  
  
"Aren't you going to put it back on?" //What the hell are you hiding Shal?//.  
  
Not saying anything Shalimar reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring, and put it back on her finger. "Lets see what movies Brennan owns, shall we?" Shalimar changed the subject."  
  
"Nah, lets just watch Aladdin. I haven't watched that in a long time, and we both know Brennan will have that one."  
  
"I really don't want to watch that," proteted Shalimar.  
  
"Oh come on Shal."  
  
"Fine, but I'm only giving in becsuse I'm too damn tired to argue with you." Emma smiled and got up. She walked over to the wall of movies Brennan had beside the television. They were in alphabetical order which shocked Emma. She scanned the 'A' section once, twice, three times but to no avail. Emma turned around to face Shalimar. "He doesn't have it."  
  
"That can't be right, it's his favourite movie." Shalimar sated even though she knew Emma was already aware of what she had told her.  
  
"See its not here." Emma pointed to the 'A' section.  
  
Shalimar scanned it over and couldn't believe that Brennan didn't have it. //How can he not have Aladdin, he lives by that movie.// It hit Shalimar at that moment why Brennan didn't have it, but she wasn't about to tell Emma.  
  
(An hour later)  
  
Emma, Jesse, and Adam got a hit of a bunch of new mutants in the area, and took off in search of them leaving Shalimar, and Brennan alone once again.  
  
Shalimar got up from her spot on the couch and headed updtairs figuring Brennan was in his office. As she walked up the stairs she could hear he was on the phone.  
  
"Alright I'll see you tomorrow night then," a pause, "I love you too sweets, ciao." Brennan looked up from his desk to find Shalimar leaning against the door frame.  
  
"May I come in detective?" She joked standing up straight.  
  
"Of course detective, please, take a seat." He joked ack causing them both to laugh.  
  
Shalimar walked in and sat down across from Brennan. "Big enough desk for you?"  
  
"No, I wanted a bigger but,," Brennan trailed off laughing. "So did you want to work on the case?"  
  
"Sure, since there's no distraction at the moment. I'll be right back then." Shalimar got up and went to get her folder on the case.  
  
While she was gone Brennan had brought everything up on his computer, and put the chair that Shalimar was sitting on back where it went, on the other end of the desk next to him.  
  
"Ready to solve this case?" Shalimar asked as she walked back into the room, and took a seat next Brennan.  
  
"Most definantly." He responded.  
  
"Um, before we start could I put some music on, it helps me to think?" Shalimar asked when she spotted the stereo in the wallunit across from Brennan's desk.  
  
"That's fine, I normally listen to music myself when I'm working."  
  
"I doubt you listen to what I'm about to put on." Shalimar walked over to the wallunit and opened the glass door. Turning on the power Shalimar looked back at Brennan when she heard what station the stereo was set to. "Since when do you listen to classical?"  
  
"Since about two years ago." Was all Brennan said. "I take it this is what you were going to put on." He assumed.  
  
"Yeah I was." Shalimar walked back over to the desk.  
  
"I didn't know you liked classical either."  
  
"I never used to,,, I just picked it up recently."  
  
After and hour of straight working Brennan and Shalimar decided to take a break, even though they were getting close to solving the case.  
  
"This is my favourite piece." They both said at the same time.  
  
"Would you like dance?" Brennan asked extending his hand towards Shalimar.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." Shalimar took Brennan's hand as they both stood up and started to dance to the sounds of Mozart Smphony Number 40.  
  
(Downstairs)  
  
Adam, Emma, and Jesse walked into the loft, and were stunned when the classical music filled their ears.  
  
"Where's that coming from and where are Bren, and Shal?" Jesse asked.  
  
"It's coming from upstairs. I'll go check it out." Emma said running upstairs towards the music.  
  
A minute later Emma ran back down. "You guys have to see this, and grab the camera." Emma pointed to the camera on the table near the door.  
  
Boh men ran towards Emma, Adam handing her the camera when they reached her.  
  
"Quiet or they'll notice." She received two blank stares. "Just look."  
  
Adam, and Jesse peered into the office and when they seen Brennan and Shaalimar their jaws dropped. The three stood there for a few minutes unnoticed byt the other two. Just before the song ended Brennan dipped Shalimar, and Emma decided at that moment to take a picture.  
  
The song ended and Brennan helped Shalimar up. That's when they heard clapping coming from the door. "Bravo, bravo." Adam cheered as Emma and Jesse smiled. Brennan and Shalimar however just blushed and avoided each others glances.  
  
Brennan then shyly turned off the stereo. "How did everything go?"  
  
"Great." Adam answered. "Um, Brennan I just wanted to let you know you'll have your house back soon, and that we'll all head over to the beach house later on." Adam told Brennan as Emma and Shalimar walked out of the room, Shalimar still blushing.  
  
"Adam, I told you before you can all stay herem and if al goes as is, if you still want me to, I can come back to the team."  
  
"Really, what about work?"  
  
"I've discovered a few things today about the case I wasn't aware of before." Brennan looked over at Jesse.  
  
"Talk to Emma." Was all Jesse said as he walked out the door.  
  
"So do you still want me as part of the team?"  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." Adam shook Brennan's hand and they both headed downstairs.  
  
(Brennan's Room)  
  
"What the hell was that? Aren't you supposed to be engaged?"  
  
"I am, and I love Jacob very much. Brennan and I were just having a little fun, and you could have at least told me that Brennan was my partner on the case at work."  
  
"He's your mystery partner?" Emma asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I honestly didn't know."  
  
"Well then you should have at least told me he was cop."  
  
"Hey I'm not the messanger." Emma sat down next to Shalimar.  
  
"Yes you are and you always have been."  
  
"Yeah, well like you said some things change."  
  
"Whatever." Shalimar laughed it off. "So how did things go?"  
  
"Good, Adam says we'll be back at Sanctuary in no time if we keep going at this pace."  
  
"I'm not going back to Sanctuary until I find those cocky bastards who did this to me." Shalimar referred to her injuries that still were not fully healed.  
  
"We'll find them Shal don't worry." Emma gave Shalimar a slight hug. "Anyways back to you and Brennan." Emma was cut off by a knock at the door.  
  
"Come on in." Shalimar said knowing full well who was about to enter the room.  
  
"Hey I just wanted to let you both know that I convinced Adam to stay here, so you don't have to worry about packing."  
  
"Brennan this is your,,," Emma was once again cut off by Brennan. "No arguments, so zip it Em." Shalimar snickered and immediately shut up when Emma gave her an evil stare.  
  
(Next Day – Loft)  
  
It had been a very eventful day especially for an elemental, and feral. Brennan and Shalimar had been busy working on the case all day, and it was starting to get late when Brennan noticed the time.  
  
"Oh man!"  
  
"What is it, what's wrong?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"I need to,,, get ready to go." Was all Brennan said.  
  
"Okay, I won't ask." //I bet he's going out with Lexa.// Shalimar thought bitterly. //Well at least he didn't rub it in my face. He's really grown up, or he just can't joke with me.//  
  
Brennan got up and headed off to his room tp get changed. He had to hurry, unless he wanted to be ;ater, which he obviously didn't. He had just lost track of time. It was exactly how it used to be, whenever he spent time with Shalimar nothing else seemed to matter.  
  
(Half Hour Later)  
  
The other four members of Mutant X were watching Survivor when Brennan walked downstairs, dressed in a Versace suit, hair gelled back perfectly, which brought out his amazing dark brown eyes.  
  
"That's a good look for you man." Jesse told him as he turned his head away from the television. Jesse's comment caused the others three to look over at Brennan. Shalimar and Emma's mouths dropped. They had seen him dress up before, but nothing like this.  
  
"Very nice Brennan." Adam said quickly turning back to the t.v. as he was really into the show.  
  
"You clean up nice. Don't you think Shal?" Brennan froze at Emma's comment not knowing what Shalimar was going to say.  
  
"Very nice indeed." Shalimar couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Glad you all like. I'll be back later. Ciao." Brennan grabbed his keys off the counter, and headed out the door.  
  
"I want all the details when you get back." Emma said loudly after Brennan's retreating form.  
  
"Since when does he say ciao?"  
  
"Someone's jealous." Emma said under her breathe.  
  
"I head that." Shalimar said turning her attention back to the t.v. even though the show wasn't what was on her mind.  
  
"Feral hearing, huh." Emma pouted. "I heard that too." Shalimar announced getting up.  
  
A half hour later Shalimar came back downstairs and sat on the couch next to Emma.  
  
"What were you doing up there?" Emma asked.  
  
"I was talking to Jacob about the wedding plans."  
  
"You'er starting them already?" Emma was shocked that things were moving so quickly between Shalimar, and Jacob.  
  
"Yeah Em, I love him, and he loves me so why not?"  
  
"Because,,, Oh nevermind." Emma wasn't even going to try and get through to Shalimar. Even though she knew deep down that it was because of Lexa, and Brennan that Shalimar had suddenly decided to take the next step with her engagement.  
  
"Because why Em?" By this time Adam and Jesse had put on a movie and were staying out of the girls conversation.  
  
"I said never mind."  
  
"Come on Em just tell me."  
  
"Shal, really it's nothing." Shalimar gave Emma a stern look. "It's nothing because I forgot what I was going to say." Emma said with a straight face.  
  
"Fine I'll leave alone for now Mrs. Kilmartin."  
  
"Good."  
  
(Same time – Across Town)  
  
Brennan and Lexa werwe sitting in a restaurant across town enjoying their meal, and each other when Lexa saud something that shocked Brennan.  
  
An hour later Brennan walked back into the loft and slammed the door shut. He kicked off his shoes and undid his tie, and continued ti walk towards the back of the loft where everyone was talking.  
  
"Hey Brennan you okay?" Shalimar asked as she was the first to see him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm peachy thanks for asking." Brennan said with an attitude as he continued to walked towards the back door.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Nothing just leave me alone!" Brennan took off his socks as he reached the deck. He was followed by the other four.  
  
"Why don't you just tel us what's wrong Bren." Shalimar said agrevated because of his sudden attitude towards her.  
  
"Don't call me that, you lost that right a long time ago, Shal." Brennan turned his back to group.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? You were fine earlier." Shalimar got no answer.  
  
"It's none of your damn business so go the hell away!"  
  
"How about no! I don't give a damn who you are, were to me I won't take your bullshit for something I didn't do." Shalimar was now pissed. Seeing a battle erupting the other three walked back inside knowing that the other two needed to clear the air.  
  
"You wanna know Shalimar, you really want to know? My girlfriend just broke up with me so just leave me alone, you're good at that. Oh yeah, and while you're at it stop flaunting your engagement ring all over the place because its ugly, and worth about two cents." Brennan turned his back to her agin fuming.  
  
"I don't have anything to say to you right now." For some reason his words hit her. "Except that tjos ring is worth a hell of a lot more than you could ever afford, and at least I didn't get dumped, twice." Shalimar knew she had basically just slapped Brennan across the face with her words, but at that moment she didn't care.  
  
"Whatever, it's not like I care you ever did care about you anyway. Oh and I could afford a thousand of those rings but it's not like I'd ever buy one for you." Brennan retaliated.  
  
"Yeah well I never cared either. That is I never cared about you, you self concedded prick!" Shalimar stormed back inside.  
  
"Yeah that's right go cry to your play boy fiance. See if I care." Brennan stomped down the deck stairs and headed towards the beach house.  
  
Seeing Shalimar storm upstairs and Brennan take off into the darkness, Emma and Jesse knew they had to step in.  
  
"I'll go talk to Brennan and you go talk to Shal." Emma told Jesse as Adam headed upstairs staying out of all of it.  
  
Emma had managed to find her way to the beach housse in the dark but when she got there Brennan was no where to be found. She comtinued on her way down the beach. She heard something moving just ahead of her. Taking her chances Emma walked towards the sound, when she got closer to felt an extreme mount of pain, and she knew she had found Brennan.  
  
Emma silently sat down next to the man she considered her big brother. He was lying on his back, hand behind his head acting as a pillow, legs stretched out infront of him.  
  
"I really just want to be left alone right now." He said knowing full well who was sitting next to him even though he never took his eyes off the stars in the sky.  
  
"We both know I'm not going anywhere so amuse me and tell me what happened."  
  
"My girlfriend broke up with me, period."  
  
"Bren just tell me so I don't have to pry."  
  
Silence filled the air for a few minutes. "She's moving to Washington. She got a new job out there, it's a great career move for her. I could, would never stop her from that so I told her I'd go with her. She told me she didn't want me too. Said I finally had my family back. I told her she was apart of that. Then she told me she wouldn't let me give anything up for her, and that she loved me but a long distance relationship between us. Me being me I told her it could but I knew she was right, and we both know how I hate being wrong."  
  
"What aren't you telling me?"  
  
"I told you everything."  
  
"About what happened with Lexa, but why did you lash out at Shalimar?"  
  
"It still hurts Emma. Having her here in the home I bought for both of us to start a family. Not to mention spending all this time with her working on the case. God Em it hurts so bad I want to scream because of the pain. I'm mad at her Em for leaving me, breaking my heart, but I hate myself for not going after her, and explaining everything.  
  
"You still lover her, and you're jealous of Jacob."  
  
"Of course I still love her. I'll love her my whole life but none of that matters. As long as she's happy I'll be happy for her. Emma was speechless. "You're shivering you should you should go inside before you get sick." Brennan told Emma as he gave her his jacket. Emma sttod up and dusted off her pants.  
  
"You coming?"  
  
"No I'm going to stay awile, clear my head."  
  
"Brennan it's cold enough to snow, and being by the water makes it even colder. I don't want you getting sick either."  
  
"I'm going to sleep in the beach house so just go inside. I promise I'll be fine, I do this all the time."  
  
"Fine but take your jacket back and don't stay out to long." Emma bent over and gave Brennan his jacket back and kissed him on his forehead.  
  
"Goodnight Em."  
  
"Night Bren."  
  
(Same time – Inside)  
  
"Shal please let me in."  
  
"No. Jesse just go away!"  
  
"I'm not leaving so either you let me in or I'll phase through the door."  
  
"Shit!" He heard her say, knowong she forgot he could do that.  
  
Shalimar opened the door, and he knew instantly she had been crying. "Want to talk about anything?"  
  
"There's nothing to talk about."  
  
"Sure there is."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like why you feel like beating the crap out of Lexa."  
  
It took her a moment to respond. "I just want him to be happy Jess. I want him to have what I have."  
  
"Why, because you still love him." She nodded.  
  
"But that doesn't mean I like him, infact I hate him. I don't know if this makes sense at all but I hate loving him."  
  
"It makes sense, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Nothing, nevermind." Jesse stood up to leave seeing that Shalimar was about to hit him. He got all the way to the door before she spoke.  
  
"I hate him Jess. I hate him so much." She started to cry. Jesse walked back over to her, and held her in a hug.  
  
An hour later Jesse walked into the room he and Emma were ising. He walked in and seen Emma reading a magazine.  
  
"Hey honey, how did everything go with Brennan?"  
  
Emma told Jesse everything and Jesse did the same. Awhile later they were asleep in each others arm.  
  
(Next Morning)  
  
Adam awoke early the next morning to the beeping of his lap top. He jumped out of bed, and answered the call. A few mintues later he dashed into Emma and Jesse's room unknowingly awaking Shalimar.  
  
"Emma, Jesse wake up we have an emergency."  
  
"Adam it's only five a.m." Emma stirred.  
  
"It's about the group of new mutants that attacked Shalimar. I found their location." Emma nad Jesse were now fully awake and paying close attention. All the while Shalimar was listening outside the door. A half hour later Jesse was prepping the Helix for tke off, and Emma, and Adam were busy writing two notes. One for Brennan, the other for Shalimar.  
  
As soon as Emma, Jesse, and Adam left Shalimar ran downstairs fully geared up and ready to kick some ass. Just as she was heading out the door she heard someone call her.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I hope the long chapter makes up for my lack of reviewing. Please review as I would really like to know if you all still like it. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed I wasn't if people were still going to remember the story, and since you asked so nicely here is the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Shalimar where the hell do you think your going?" Brennan asked sternly.  
  
"Out for a run. Now leave me the hell alone you self centered jackass!" She stormed out.  
  
"Yeah well screw you too!" Brennan screamed back in as Shalimar slammed the door closed. Brennan walked over into the kitchen and immediately noticed the note addressed to him on the table.  
  
Dear Brennan,  
  
Adam got a call from one of his sources early this morning on the whereabouts of the new mutants that attacked Shalimar. We, Jesse, Adam, and I are heading back to Sanctuary to come up with a plan of action.  
  
Love,   
  
Emma.  
  
As Brennan thought about what he had just read he quickly picked up the phone, and dialed the number to his department.   
  
"Hi this is detective Mulwray. I need to speak with Detective Pierce."  
  
"Just a moment please." By now Brennan was pacing, and he kept looking out the door to see of he could see if he could see Shalimar.  
  
"Hello, Detective Pierce."  
  
"Hey, it's me."  
  
"Look Brennan we already went over everything, and I'm busy right now so I don't have time to argue."  
  
"I know, I know." He said sadly. "I'm handing over my John Doe case to you. I'm taking a leave of absence. Everything is in the file. I'll drop it off by the front desk as soon as I can. Pretyy much all you have to do I bust the guy. Good bye Lexa."  
  
"Goodbye Brennan." Lexa said trying not to cry.  
  
"Oh, and Lex."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks." They both hung up the phone.  
  
Okay calm down Brennan. Call Adam and get the info you need. You used to do this all the time.Brennan told himself still pacing.  
  
"Adam Kane."  
  
"Adam, it's me." Brennan said worriedly.  
  
"Brennan what is it? Is something wrong?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe. It's about Shalimar."  
  
"What about her, is she okay?"  
  
"I don't know Adam is there any chance she heard you this morning?"  
  
"No. Brennan what is going on?"  
  
"When I came in this morning Shalimar was practically running out the door."  
  
"She was probably just going for a run."  
  
"That's what she said but something is telling me she heard you this morning and she's gone after those little bastards on her own."  
  
"There is no way she heard me. Brennan just calm down, she'll probably be back in a little while."  
  
"Whatever." Brennan hung up the phone. He walked into the garage and instantly noticed that Shalimar's jeep was gone. "Damn it!" He ran back inside.  
  
"Hello." Adam answered irritated.  
  
"She's gone Adam. Her jeep isn't there and come to think of it she wasn't wearing jogging clothes."  
  
"There's no way she heard me though Brennan so calm down. Besides I though you hate her.  
  
"Adam how would you know if she did or didn't hear you, she is a feral remember." Brennan ignored Adam's other comment, and listened as the other end of the phone was dead. "Adam, Adam you there?"  
  
"Yeah I'm here."  
  
"I'm going after her, feed me the coordinates."  
  
"Brennan slow down. You have work, and you don't have a com ring."  
  
"I handed over my case to Lexa." He told Adam, sadness clearly in his voice, "and I do have a com ring. No time to explain just send me everything I need to know."  
  
"Okay. I'll have Emma, and Jesse prepare for take off. I hope you're right Brennan." Brennan told Adam to send the coordinates to his Escalade before running upstairs to his room to grab the com ring that was sitting in a box in his closet.   
  
(Same time - Hideout)  
  
They had been waiting for her. She shouldn't have left on her own. They surrounded her, and she couldn't fight them all off on her own. Her injuries didn't help either, in fact they were making things much worse.  
  
Shalimar was locked in a cold room with a bed, one thin blanket, and a pillow. No windows, no way out  
  
I'm so screwed now. No backup, no com ring, just a whole lot of pain.Shalimar passed out from the intense pain.  
  
"The others should be , find them. I want them all dead."  
  
"Sorry sir, she came alone."  
  
"Impossible."  
  
"It's true sir, Miss. Fox came alone."  
  
"Then be on the lookout. The others will come in search of her."  
  
"You got it Josh."  
  
(On the Road)  
  
"Okay I'm on my way Adam."  
  
"Be careful Brennan. Jesse and Emma are having some problems with the helix so they will be there shortly."  
  
"I will, and tell them not to be to long."  
  
(2 hours later)  
  
Shalimar awoke as she heard screaming coming from down the hall. She flashed her eyes gold, and received a massive pain in the back of her neck.  
  
"They didn't." She felt the back of her neck. "They did. These little bastards gave me a sub dermal governor. I'm ultra screwed now. Adam, Jesse, and Emma don't even know I'm gone, and the one person that always had my back no matter what is to busy crying over his slutty girlfriend, ex girlfriend, and is pissed at me. Granted I'm pissed at him too but right now I don't care about that because I just want him to save my ass for the trillionth time."  
  
A few minutes later the steel door to Shalimar's room started to open. Shalimar jumped off the bed, and towards the door.   
  
Here goes nothing.Shalimar punched the guard right in the mouth as he opened the door.  
  
"Stupid move Miss Fox." He set off her sub dermal governor and she collapsed on the floor. The guard dragged her out of the room, and down the hall into another room. When Shalimar came to she was chained to a wall with about ten new mutants around her.  
  
"So nice of you to finally join us,,, again Miss Fox." Shalimar recognized the cocky stuck up voice.  
  
"Joshua right?"  
  
"Glad you remembered." He said cockily.  
  
"Whatever. What the hell do you want from me?"  
  
"Right to business then."  
  
"Answer my question." Shalimar demanded.  
  
"You're in no position to be demanding anything."  
  
"Do I look like I care?"  
  
"No, but you will."  
  
"Is this going somewhere?"  
  
"Yes, actually it is. I want to know the whereabouts of Sanctuary."  
  
"What makes you think I'll tell you anything, especially where Sanctuary is?"  
  
"I knew this would be a struggle but maybe a little fire will help convince you to tell me what I want to know." Shalimar froze in fear when she seen the blow torch.  
  
Two hours later and more than a dozen burn marks on her body Shalimar was dragged back into her cell, still unconscious.  
  
"She doesn't know he's hear. Throw them into the same cell. The feral in her will do anything to protect the pack."  
  
"Yes sir right away."  
  
"Mike?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Call me Josh from now on."  
  
"Yes sir, I mean Josh."  
  
"Oh, and Mike how is our other guest doing?"  
  
"Not to well, not to well at all."  
  
"If he doesn't show signs of getting better bring him to the infirmary."  
  
(Helix)  
  
"Adam this place is deserted. No body is here." Jesse said frustrated.  
  
"That's impossible."  
  
"No Adam, not if they were expecting is, and moved before we got here."  
  
"You're right Emma it was a trap along. It was just a pick up point which means they have Brennan and Shalimar. The question now is where did they take them. Jess, Emma get back here right away."  
  
"We're on our way Adam, I hope you have a plan." Emma said boarding the Helix followed by Jesse.   
  
(Hideout)  
  
Shalimar was lying face down on the bed when the guards opened the door to her room, and threw someone in, and then slammed the door closed, as to wake the two up. However it only slightly woke up Shalimar. She turned over in bed and thought she seen Brennan before she passed back out.   
  
A half hour later Shalimar woke up completely. When she sat up she noticed that she had a guest, Not knowing who it was because he was lying face down on the floor. She got up slowly and walked over to the mysterious guy lying on the floor. He had no shirt on and Shalimar could see that he had been tortured as well. There were whip marks covering his back, and burn marks. Not to mention that his back was one big bruise, she was scared to turn him over.   
  
As she bent over to turn him over she screamed in pain. The man turned over, and looked up at her with one black and blue eye so swollen you couldn't he could barely open it. "Guess I was right."  
  
"Brennan?" Shalimar whispered, thinking she was dreaming.  
  
"Yeah, I think that's my name." He winced.  
  
"Take it easy."  
  
"What did they do to you?"   
  
"Same thing they did to you by the looks of it." She knelt down on her knees, and caressed his face lightly.  
  
"Since when are you being nice to me." He tried to sit up.  
  
Shalimar didn't know what to say. "This is dream, so it doesn't I can be nice to you." She finally answered still caressing his face with one hand.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing, never mind. I need to wake up now, and get the hell out of here so I can go back to being mad at you, and getting on with my wedding." She felt him wince under her touch.  
  
"Shalimar you're not dreaming."  
  
"Yes I am Brennan."  
  
"No Shalimar you're not. Unfortunately this all very real, and very painful. If you don't believe me I could pinch you."   
  
"You mean I'm not dreaming you're really here."  
  
"Yeah." was all he said lying back down because of the excruciating pain he was in. Shalimar watched as Brennan started to fall asleep on the floor.  
  
"Brennan wake up, I'll help you onto the bed."  
  
"There's only one bed, and it's yours."  
  
"You can borrow it you self centered jackass."  
  
"Is that my new nickname or something." Brennan tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"No it's what I'm calling you from now on, and if you weren't so hurt I would be so beating the shit out of you right now since I can't stand to be in the same room as you. Hey I'm really not dreaming." Shalimar fought through her pain and help Brennan onto the bed as she did so she felt his forehead, and noticed that he was burning up.  
  
"See I told you."  
  
"Whatever, just rest for now, and when you wake up we'll try and get out of here."  
  
"You get out, just leave me here."  
  
"Why the hell would you say that?!" Brennan passed out most likely because of his high fever.   
  
Shalimar sat at the edge of the bed. As she went to pull the blanket over Brennan she lost her balance, and ended up with her end on Brennan's chest. With no strength left to move, and feeling safe where she was she fell asleep.  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update. So I just want to thank you all for the support. I won't keep you waiting any longer, hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Shalimar awoke the next morning and without remembering what happened the day before she sat up causing her to yelp in pain. She slowly laid back down and realized that someone was laying next to her. She turned her head slowly towards Brennan who was still asleep.  
  
It wasn't a dream, he really did come after me. But why? I guess that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is getting out of here, alive.  
  
Shalimar felt Brennan starting to wake up beside her and when he went to sit up she put her hand on his chest to stop him.  
  
"What the hell." Brennan said as he looked over at Shalimar.  
  
"Easy, we don't need you hurting yourself more." Brennan sat up slowly, followed by Shalimar. "How do you feel?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Why do you care." Brennan retorted.  
  
"Look Brennan we need to set everything aside so we can try and find away out of her, then we never have to see each other again."  
  
"In that case, I think I feel like I'm bleeding internally and I'm freezing cold." Shalimar felt Brennan's forehead.  
  
"You're burning up, here lay down." Shalimar stood up, one arm around her stomach. She put the blanket over Brennan.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Sshh, don't talk you need to conserve all of your energy. I'm going to try and get you a doctor." Brennan simply closed his eyes in response. He was getting weaker, and weaker by the minute.  
  
Shalimar banged on the door not knowing if she was even being heard. Five minutes later she was still banging on the door with everything she had.  
  
(Outside)  
  
"What the hell is all the racket down here?" No one answered Joshua. "Well don't just stand there shut them up!"  
  
A guard named Eric opened the door to Shalimar and Brennan's cell. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"He needs a doctor, or he's going to die."  
  
"Why wouldn't I just let him die." Joshua said smugly as he entered the cell. A moment passed. "No reason for him to live is there?" Shalimar remained silent, thinking. "That's what I thought. One down four more to go." He turned around to leave as did Eric.  
  
"Get him a doctor, save him, and,,,"  
  
"And what Miss Fox?" Joshua turned back around interested.  
  
"I'll tell you what you want to know." Shalimar whispered.  
  
"What was that? Speak up Miss Fox because by the looks of it Mr. Mulwray can't go on much longer the way he is."  
  
"I said I'll tell you what you want to know!" Shalimar screamed this time as loud as she could.  
  
"Eric get Mr. Mulwray a doctor. I'll be back in awhile, and we'll finish out conversation." Both men left, and the cell was quiet.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?"  
  
Shalimar turned around startled. "You're supposed to be sleeping." She walked over towards Brennan.  
  
"Just let me die, and get yourself out of here." Shalimar just stared at him. " You have a plan, don't you?" She gave him the look that told him he was right. "You want to fill me then." He tried to sit up.  
  
"I don't think so, lay back down." Shalimar helped Brennan lay back down slowly. All of a sudden she was hit by a wave of dizzy spell. She swayed and fell onto Brennan, and they both winced.  
  
"I think you're the one that should take it easy." He helped her sit up. "You're shivering." He felt her forehead. "You're burning up too." Brennan moved over and put half the blanket Shalimar.  
  
Shalimar remained silent. The truth was she didn't have a plan on how to get them both out of the hell they were in, yet. However she didn't want to tell Brennan that. He was to weak to be worrying about what was about to happen.  
  
Roughly a half hour later the cell door opened and in walked Joshua with what looked to be a doctor and two guards. Shalimar stood up slowly. "I won't tell you anything until I know he's got professional medical attention."  
  
"How do I know you'll keep up your end of the deal?"  
  
"I guess you'll have to trust me."  
  
"Well see that I don't." Joshua snapped his fingers and the two guards grabbed Shalimar. They dragged her to the same room she was in before. Only this time there was a chair and table in the room. About five minutes later a women about twenty years old walked in. She had dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes. She sat across from Shalimar who was strapped to her chair. There was something about this women but Shalimar wasn't sure of what.  
  
Meanwhile down the hall Brennan was being examined by the doctor. "I must say you did quite a job on him. I don't know if I can help him, it might be to late."  
  
"If he dies, so do you." Joshua left, leaving three guards to supervise.  
  
"Take him to the lab on the third floor and be gentle." The guards nodded and did as they were instructed.   
  
(Interrogation Room)  
  
"I won't tell you anything until I know my friend is getting help."  
  
"He is, I assure you that." The women opened her briefcase and read the file that was inside it. "You're Shalimar Fox?"  
  
"Last time I checked." Shalimar noticed the visible change of expression on the women's face." Excuse me a moment." The women stood up and left the room. "What floor was the man in the cell with Miss Fox taken to?"  
  
"As far as I know, the third, he's getting medical attention."  
  
"Thank you Michael that will be all for now." The women walked back inside and was sure to lock the door. "You don't remember me do you?"  
  
"Should I?" asked Shalimar coldly.  
  
"It was a long time ago I guess you wouldn't." A pause, and then. "My name is Shannon Burt. You obviously don't remember but you saved my life along with my sister."  
  
"Sorry I don't remember." Shalimar tried to but she just couldn't remember. However the name did sound familiar.   
  
"So you are apart of Mutant X?"  
  
"Yeah." Shalimar said getting slightly annoyed.  
  
"You need to listen to me very carefully. I'm going to help you get out of here but after that you're n your own."  
  
"Now why would you do that?"  
  
"You saved my sister's life, and I promised you if the time ever came I would repay you. Oddly enough that time has come." Shannon stood up and walked behind Shalimar.   
  
"That hurt."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"What did you just,,,"  
  
"I disengaged your sub dermal governor."   
  
"You're a feral."  
  
"Yes, I am why?"  
  
"I just picked up on it but I still don't remember you."  
  
"Like I said before it was a long time ago. Anyway I'm going to get you out of here but by here I mean this room."  
  
"Yeah I heard you the first time." Shalimar didn't really know what was going on. Part of her trusted Shannon, the other part not so much.  
  
"Now you more than likely don't trust me, and that's fine but if you stay here you will die. I have no doubt in my mind about that."  
  
"You're serious about helping me aren't you?"  
  
"Yes I am. You're a friend, Mr. Mulwray is on the third floor in the lab. It's on the south side. Take the stairs at the stairs at the end of the hall. Once you get there it's the second door on the right. The tricky part is going to be getting to the basement."  
  
"I thought this was the basement." Shalimar spoke as Shannon undid the straps that were holding Shalimar in the chair.  
  
"You're going to have to get to the elevator at the end of the hall. Once there push B3. It'll take you to the storage/garage. you're going to need an ATV. That's pretty much all I can tell. And there are three basements."  
  
"Thank you." Was all Shalimar could manage.  
  
"Um, Shalimar if you have enough strength in you, I ah, I need you to,,,"  
  
"To what?"  
  
"Make it look like you escaped properly, and all on your own." Shannon couldn't get the words out.  
  
"This may hurt, and I'm sorry in advance." Shalimar's left fist connected with Shannon's face. She grabbed Shannon's I.D card and sneaked out.  
  
You'd think for an interrogation they'd have guards on the look out. Dumb kids." Shalimar thought as she ran as fast as her body would let her.  
  
She reached the third floor and remembered what Shannon had told her. There it was exactly where she was told it would be. Shalimar opened the door slowly. Seeing that no one was inside she entered. Sensing Brennan in the room she flipped on the lights. The only thing she saw was a gurney in the middle of the lab with a body laying on it covered by a white sheet. A red blood mark seeped through it.   
  
"No, I'm not to late." Shalimar started to cry as she made her way over to the body. Just as she was about to say something she heard what sounded like a grunt come from behind a curtain on the far side of the room.   
  
Shalimar slowly made her way over to the curtain. She calmed herself, ready for a fight. However when she pulled back the curtain she was relieved to see Brennan, breathing. He was still in bad shape but he   
  
had a little colour to his face now.  
  
"Shalimar behind,,, you." Shalimar didn't even turn around she threw the guard over her shoulder. Brennan tried to get up. Shalimar helped him as best she could.  
  
"We better hurry he probably called for backup already." Shalimar informed Brennan as they walked as fast as they could towards the elevator.  
  
(Interrogation Room)  
  
Joshua entered the room followed by the two guards who had escorted Shalimar there. As soon as they entered they found Shannon unconscious on the floor. Joshua woke Shannon and asked her what happened. "Miss Fox got loose and as I tried to stop her she knocked me out."  
  
"How did she get loose." Joshua asked sternly.  
  
"I don't know. I came in, and these two had already left."  
  
"Which means they didn't do their jobs properly."  
  
Joshua turned around to face the two guards. "Either you find them or you're going to pay the price. Now get the hell out of my face! Oh and make sure to sound the damn alarm." The two guards rushed out of the room and a minute or so later the alarm sounded.  
  
"Red alert! Red alert! Lockdown activated!" It sounded through the speakers.  
  
Shalimar and Brennan ran as much and as fast as they could to get to the basement. However their injuries were slowing them down.  
  
(In the elevator)  
  
Shalimar pushed the button B3 and then went back to help Brennan who had almost fallen on the elevator floor. She helped him stand up but she was almost as weak as he was.  
  
"Where are we going?" He asked in a raspy voice.  
  
"To the third floor basement. It' the storage, and garage. I'm getting us out of here." The elevator opened and Shalimar, and Brennan were greeted with two guards.  
  
"Where do you thing you're going?"  
  
"None of you damn business." Shalimar punched the first guard, and just as she was about to punch the second Brennan hit him with a bolt of electricity.   
  
"Thanks." Shalimar helped Brennan out of the elevator.  
  
"Hold on." Brennan stopped as they were passing by one of the shelves.  
  
"Brennan we don't have time."  
  
"Get the ATV's over there ready, I'll be over in a second."  
  
Shalimar did just that except she only fueled the blue one. There was no way she was going to let Brennan drive when he could barely stand let alone walk.  
  
Moments later Brennan returned and put something in the storage compartment of the ATV. Shalimar didn't see what it was, as she was putting on her helmet.  
  
"Is the other ready?"  
  
"No we don't have time, hurry up get on." Shalimar helped Brennan put on his helmet. Just as Shalimar pushed the button to open to garage door the elevator opened and about ten guards came running at them.  
  
Shalimar jumped on the ATV and hit the gas as hard as she could. Brennan held onto Shalimar's waist as she swerved trying to avoid them getting hit by bullets.  
  
"Where did they go! Find them!" Joshua screamed from the elevator as Shalimar and Brennan sped off into the woods.  
  
(An hour later)  
  
Brennan heard two clunks and before he knew it the ATV had stopped. He was half asleep leaning on Shalimar's back but still very aware of what had just happened.  
  
"We're going to have to find shelter by foot. We're all out of gas." Shalimar informed Brennan even though she figured he had already figured it out.  
  
Brennan slowly got off the ATV and leaned against a nearby tree. Shalimar then got off and walked around for a minute trying to find the best direction to go in. Meanwhile Brennan grabbed the hiking bag he had stuffed into the storage compartment of the ATV, and heaved it over his back.  
  
"This way." Shalimar took Brennan's hand and led him down a small hill.  
  
(Sanctuary)  
  
"Adam we need to find them and now. You're supposed to be the genius damn it!"  
  
"I'm trying Jesse, I really am but I have yet to come up with anything substantial."  
  
"Jess calm down." Emma tried to soothe her husband but it wasn't working since she was just as mad, and upset.  
  
"We'll find them, they're not going to give up either so I don't want either one of you thinking that." Adam was frantically typing away on the keyboard unaware of what was going on with Brennan and Shalimar.  
  
(Woods)  
  
"We should be okay here for the night." Shalimar told Brennan as she looked at the small cave in front of them.  
  
"I'm not going in there. You may be able to talk to bears but I sure as hell can't."  
  
"Don't worry nothing is living in here. Besides it's almost completely dark out, and we can't walk around out here at night."  
  
Shalimar and Brennan entered the cave and Shalimar helped Brennan sit down against the back wall. "Where are you going?" Brennan asked barely able to speak.  
  
"Just to get some dry wood before it rains."  
  
"But it's not going to,," Brennan caught his breath, "rain." He finished just before he passed out.  
  
When Shalimar came back she dropped the pile of wood in the center of the cave, and then realized that Brennan was passed out cold.  
  
"Brennan! Brennan! Wake up! Oh please god let him be alive."   
  
"Shal?"  
  
"I'm here Bren don't worry." Shalimar had never loved anything more then when she heard Brennan call her name.  
  
"You're wet." Brennan pointed out the obvious.  
  
"I told you before I left it was going to rain but like always you didn't listen." Shalimar smiled hoping it would make him feel better the way it used to.  
  
"Here you sit. I'll start the fire." Brennan tried to stand up, and that's when Shalimar seen the red mark on his shirt.  
  
"No, sit back down we need to stop the bleeding." Shalimar went to rip the bottom of her shirt.  
  
Brennan put his hand to stop her. "Before you do that try and use what's in here." Brennan reached behind himself and grabbed the huge hiking bag he had been carrying.  
  
Shalimar moved to sit next to Brennan against the wall. She opened the bag and pulled out a first aid kit, two blankets, one pillow, some water, and a few energy bars.   
  
"Anything good in there that we can us. I just grabbed it." Brennan struggled to sit up and rid the dizziness in his head.  
  
"Everything we need for now is in here." Shalimar went to hug him then backed away when a picture of Jacob popped into her head.  
  
"I'll make you a deal. Let me help with the fire and then I promise I'll get these stupid things cleaned up." Brennan referred to the wounds on his stomach.  
  
"Well what would you like me to do?"  
  
"Put the pile of wood where you want the fire to be and then go sit down because you're in almost as bad shape as I am."  
  
Shalimar did what Brennan had said and then walked back over to her spot on the wall. Then she seen him shoot a small bolt of electricity at the pile of wood and a small spark turned into the perfect fire, not to big, and not to small.  
  
"I didn't know you knew how to do that." Shalimar announced without thinking. "Now get up."  
  
"What, why?  
  
"So I can put this blanket down so the ground is a little better to sit on."  
  
Brennan tried to stand but the pain was over whelming and he couldn't. So Shalimar helped him up and she quickly put down the blanket fighting the pain that she was feeling. They both sat back down slowly and Shalimar opened the first aid kit and grabbed the bandages along with the rubbing alcohol.  
  
"Here I can do it myself." Brennan extended his hand.  
  
"You can barely move. Please let me help you."  
  
"Like you helped me when you broke my heart." Shalimar ignored his comment and lifted up Brennan's shirt. Shalimar proceeded in taking off the old blood stained bandages .  
  
"These are because of me so whether you like it or not I'm helping you."  
  
"I'd really wish you wouldn't." Was all Brennan said before helping Shalimar by removing his shirt completely.  
  
"Why are you so against me helping you? I mean first you save my life and then you save me a second time, and you won't even let me help you so you don't die. I just don't understand it." Shalimar wrapped the new bandages around Brennan's stomach.  
  
"Ever thought that maybe I want to die?"  
  
"No I know you better than that." Shalimar said sternly as she finished helping Brennan.  
  
"You used to know me well. That was what, two and a half years ago?"  
  
"Yeah something like that, and I still know you because u haven't changed that much."  
  
"Well neither have you." Brennan fidgeted a little as Shalimar relaxed next to him.  
  
Both Shalimar and Brennan sat in silence next to one an other as they both gazed at the blazing fire in front of them thinking.  
  
Roughly and hour later Shalimar looked over at Brennan. His eyes were closed and his breathing shallow, and irregular.  
  
"Brennan, Brennan , wake up, please wake up." She started to cry.  
  
"Shalimar?"  
  
"Thank god you're still alive!" Shalimar hugged him and his hug never felt so good especially after two and a half years. There had been so many times in those years that she had wished that he was around just to hug her.  
  
"Um, yeah, I was sleeping. I do sometimes do that." Brennan tried to joke . "I mean not as much as I used to but whenever I get the chance." Brennan smiled to reassure Shalimar he was no better, no worse than before.  
  
"If we both weren't I so much pain I'd hit you."  
  
"That's great but I'm going to catch me some more z's."  
  
"No Brennan you have to stay awake." Brennan shifted his weight a little and felt something in his back pocket. "What is it?" Shalimar asked noticing the look on Brennan's face.  
  
"Your ticket home." Brennan slowly and painfully reached into his back pocket and pulled out the comm ring.  
  
"What are you,,, is that?"  
  
"Yup. Here you go, this is yours." He handed her the ring and she activated it. Shalimar tried and tried to get in touch with the others but nobody answered.  
  
"It's an old one. The one you gave me on the silver chain. I found it a couple months ago in my Harley. It probably won't let you talk to them but,"  
  
"It may lead them to us." Shalimar finished for him and put the blanket over him and then she put the pillow behind his head. "Your fever is getting worse."  
  
"Oh well, tough luck. Now I'm going to try, and sleep."  
  
"No you're not. You're going to stay up with me and talk to me."  
  
"We don't have anything to talk about."  
  
"Sure we do."  
  
"Like what?" Brennan closed his eyes slightly.  
  
"What have you been up to the past couple years?"  
  
"Working, and surfing, you?"  
  
"Well working and you know this and that. You learned how to surf?"  
  
"Yeah, the beach is my back yard. I've got a question for you. Did you mean what you said about hating the loft?"  
  
"No actually the truth I'm kind of jealous. I wish I had a place like that. Compared to my apartment it's like the greatest. Why do you care about what I think about it?"  
  
A few minutes passed and then. "I don't it was just something to ask."  
  
"Funny for a minute there I actually thought you cared."  
  
"I've always cared it was you who said you didn't." Brennan moved slightly feeling the pain intensify.  
  
"We both said things we didn't mean." Shalimar continued to stare at the fire.  
  
"Well one of us did the other I'm not so sure about."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Shalimar looked over at Brennan.  
  
"Nothing, forget I ever said anything." Brennan closed his eyes wanting to sleep.  
  
(Sanctuary - Same time)  
  
"Adam! Emma! I think I found them!" Adam, and Emma came running towards Jesse.  
  
"What? Where?" Adam asked slightly out of breath.   
  
"One of them activated an old comm ring. It won't let me connect with then though but,"  
  
"It will lead us to them." Emma cut in. "Let's go."  
  
"We leave in fifteen minutes, be ready." They all ran off in different directions.  
  
(Cave)  
  
Shalimar had been to busy staring at the fire that she hadn't noticed Brennan put the blanket over her. When she did realize it a smile came upon her face. She looked over at Brennan who had fallen asleep. He was still breathing so Shalimar decided not to wake him.  
  
About a half hour later Brennan started to cough fiercely. When he opened his eyes he immediately noticed the blood on his hands.  
  
"Shalimar." He managed to get out.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Leave, get yourself out of here, and Shalimar be happy."  
  
"Would you stop talking like your going to die."  
  
"I'm coughing up blood. I have maybe a few hours left."  
  
"Well sorry you have to spend them with me. The one person you hate."  
  
"I don't hate you, never did, you're the one who hates me."  
  
"I could never truly hate you Brennan. Now get some rest your going to need it." Brennan closed his eyes.  
  
"Shalimar?"  
  
"Yeah Brennan?"  
  
"I'm glad you're here." Shalimar moved closer to Brennan and felt the warmth that was coming from him. She put the blanket over both of them and out her head on his chest.  
  
"You want to know why I asked you if you liked the loft?"  
  
"Sure, if you're up to telling me."  
  
"I cared what you thought because the loft is your."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I bought that place for us to start a family and after you, well broke up with me I couldn't bring myself to take your name of the will, and mortgage. So basically the place is your, it's all paid for so you don't have to worry about that."  
  
Shalimar didn't know what to say. Things just were not making sense to her. "For the last time you are not going to die." Shalimar leaned up and gave Brennan a soft kiss on the lips. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't be, it's,,, fine." Brennan managed to get out.  
  
If I had one dying wish, it just came true.Brennan fell asleep once again, and minutes later Shalimar her self fell asleep.  
  
(Hideout)  
  
"Did you find them?"  
  
"No sir. They were no where to be found."  
  
"Check the hotels, motels, anywhere they may have gone if they did get across the lake. Now get out and find them!" Joshua screamed slamming his office door.  
  
(Early Morning)  
  
"Can you sense them Emma?" Adam asked as the three exited the Helix.  
  
"Yeah, but barely. They're hurt Adam, really badly."  
  
"Where are they?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Beneath us. There must be a cave or something at the bottom of this cliff."  
  
"I'll bring the Helix down there. You two find them." Jesse ran back to the Helix, as Adam, and Emma ran down the path along the side of the cliff.   
  
(Cave)  
  
"They're in here." Emma and Adam ran inside and found Brennan and Shalimar, both barely breathing.   
  
"Check their pulses." Adam instructed Emma as he thought of what to do. Moments later Jesse ran in.  
  
"Oh man, Shal, Bren. Em are they still," he couldn't get the words out.  
  
"They're still alive but barely. Shalimar's pulse is weak but steady. Brennan on the other hand is just holding on, he doesn't have long left."  
  
"Let's get them back to Sanctuary." Adam lifted up Shalimar gently as to not hurt her further.  
  
Just as the Helix lifted off the ground ten guards came running from all directions. Shooting at the Helix did no good and the Mutant X were on their way back home to safety.  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So sorry its been so long since I've updated but I've been busy, and haven't had time to write. Again I'm so sorry, and I just want to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed.

**Chapter 8**

**(Shalimar's Room - Three days later)**

It had been three days since Adam, Emma, and Jesse found Brennan, and Shalimar. When they go back to Sanctuary both were barely breathing and Brennan was bleeding to death. Both externally, and internally. Having no other options Adam sedated them both.

Shalimar was now recuperating and was drowsy form all the medication Adam and given her. She was fast asleep when a knock at the door awoke her.

"Come in."

"Hey did I wake you?"

"No, not this time."

"How ya feeling?" Emma asked as she sat next to Shalimar on her bed.

"Better than before, much better actually."

Emma gave Shalimar a hug knowing that her best friend was going to be okay. "That's good to hear, you had me worried."

"You should be used to this by now."

"I used to be but I forget how it felt."

"Yea that's so true, I should really try and remember that it's been a little while since this has happened."

"I know what you mean." The two best friends sat in silence for a moment.

"Em how is he?" Shalimar finally asked.

"Not to well. Adam was shocked that he made it as long as he did before we found you."

"He's going to make it through, he always does."

"You still love him don't you?"

"I don't think I'll ever not love him but I moved on."

"I know but,"

"Bu what Em?"

"Nothing."

"Okay I'll leave it since I'm still not fully awake but can I at least go see him?"

"You'll have to ask Adam." Emma was struggling to keep her eyes from swelling up with tears.

Shalimar got up and rushed out the door towards the lab leaving Emma to sit, and catch her breath for a moment before she went to the lab herself.

**(Lab)**

"Shalimar how are you feeling?" Adam stoodform his desk.

"Fine, Adam can i see him please?"

"Jesse is in with him right now, I suppose Emma told you. You seem to be taking it wel considering everything you two have been through." Just then the Emma walked through the lab doors.

"Guys I know he's not to well right now but you're making it seem like he's on his death bed."

"Adam turned to Emma. "You didn't tell her?"

"It just wouldn't come out." Emma started to cry as Jesse walked into the lab, tear stains fresh on his face. Emma turned towards him, and he held her close.

Meanwhile Shalimar just stood there taking everything in that she was seeing, and processing it all at the same time. "No, no way, Adam there has to be something you can do."

"There's not, I've tried everything and he already knows. He's having something faxed here in a half hour. I think it's his will but i'm not sure."

"How can you just stand there and say it like it's nothing. We may have all been apart but not in our hearts otherwise none of us would have come back to help you Adam. I can't belive you're giving up on him, again!" Shalimar stormed out of the lab and towards Brennan's room.

Before she went in Shalimar calmed herself and wiped away her tears. She quietly opened his door, and found him asleep on his bed. If she hadn't known any better she would have thought he was fine. She sat down on the chair next to his bed, which she had assumed Jesse or whoever had come in first had put there to say goodbye.

It took her a minute before she could find her voice to say something. "There are so many things I want to say but first I just want say I'm truly sorry with my whole heart and soul. I honestly don't know what my life would have been like or where'd I'd be right now if you hadn't be in it and for that I thank you."

Shalimar took a minute to process her thoughts. "I don't want to say goodbye because that would mean I was giving up on you, and that I won't do especially after I gave up on us. I do want you to understand why I did what I did becuase I don't want us to fight anymore. You wree right, I was scared, no I was terrifiedabout having the normal life that I've always wanted. I was so scared you wre going to ditch me, and I got myself all worked up over it. So when you wanted to talk it was the final straw. I've regretted that decision for a long time. Now that it's all out in the open I need to move on with it and just no, that no matter what I'll always be there for you." Shalimar stood up and not being able to see Brennan any longer in the state he was in.

"I was goingto ask you to marry me" Came a grogy voice behind her as she had her hand on the doorknob. Thinking as though she was halluncinating she continued out the door, not knowing that Brennan had heard her confession and couldn't keep his own inside any longer.

Shalimar walked back into the lab and seen Adam, Jesse, and Emma reading a piece of paper.

"What's that?"

"It's his will." Jesse chocked out as he moved over so Shal could sit down.

"I don't know why we have it, we're not going to need it." Shalimar said definantly.

Jesse put one arm around Shalimar the other around Emma. "Go on Adam, read it."

In the next half hour Adam read the will. It was pretty much all given to Shalimar, from the property to the loft, to the Escalade. Just as Adam finished they heard Brennan call them all over their comm rings.

They all stood up and gathered themselves before heading out of the lab and into Brennan's room.

"Hey you okay?" Adam asjed walking in first.

"No, I'm dying but i just wanted us all in the same room like the old days. I truly miss those days where everything seemed so simple. Now it feels like we barely know each other. What it comes down to is I want you all to live your lives to the fullest, don't look back, or say what if, or you regret something becuase everything happens for a reason." Brennan closed his eyes and he tried to catch his breath. When he opened them he seen Emma walk out and Jesse walk out after her, leaving him alone with Shlimar, and Adam.

"Listen Adam you've done all you can so I don't want you to think you could have done more because the reality is you couldn't."

"When you first came here Brenann you were like a kid, and then you grew into more of a teeenager, but now I can honestly say you've grown into a fine man." Adam shook Brennan's hand and went to leave as did Shalimar.

"Shalimar," Brennan called.

She turned around, "yeah."

"Can I, can I talk to you?"

"Of course." Shalimar closed the door and walked back over to Brennan's bed.

"I heard what you said earliern and I just wanted you to know that I was going to break up with you so you've been right all along." It was breaking Brennan's heart to tell Shalimar that he had wanted to break up but ifhe told her that he was going to ask her to marry him it would proably break her heart.

"You know what known of that matters anymore but Brennan I can't accept you will, I won't take your loft, adn everything else, adn you told me you bought it for us os why would you want to break up with me. How many times have I told you you're a really bad liar, but thanks for trying."

"You're right I lied but I don't want you to live in what if. I've done that for the past couple of years, and its not fun. So be happy, Jacob's a good guy, kinda arrogant but a good guy nonetheless. Oh and bout that ring her bought her, I did buy you a better one. It's in the drawer." Shalimar opened the drawer to his nightstand and there it was, the box that she'd seen when she first came back to Sanctuary. She opened it and look at the ring.

"I was going to ask you to marry me. That may not have happened but I couldn't imagine anyone elses wearing that ring but you."

"Brennan I,"

"No you can, and will. Oh and if you don't want the loft, sell it. It's worth about a million so you wouldn't have towork although I know you will." With that said Brennan's heart monitor started to beep and he fell back into a coma. Shalimar ran out of the room, and got Adam.

When she entered the rec room she heard Adam tell Emma and Jesse to go home, and that there was nothing more they could do.He also told them that they had caught Joshua and the rest of them.

"Adam Brennan's heart monitor." Was all Shalimar managed to get out.

Fifteen minutes later Adam came back intot he rec room.

He entered the room to find three very worried people. "He's stable but his body can't take another hit like that. He has at the most three hours and i don't want you all to be here when it happens so i want you all to go home. Keep in touch." With that Adam left and everyone went to pack knowing not to argue with Adam at the moment.

(Lab - 1 hour later)

"Adam we're ready." Jesse said holding a tearful Emma.

"Alright call when you get home."

"I'm ready too." Shalimar walked in behind Jesse and Emma.

"Okay well take the Helix, I'm sorry I can't go with you."

"It's alright we understand you have to be here, make it as painless as possible." Jesse hugged Adam tears in his eyes, as did Emma and Shalimar.

The three heartbroken new mutants boarded the Helix. Jesse, and Emma sat in the front while Shalimar sat by herself thinking about what Brennan had told her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring and put it on.

After flying in silence for abou a half hour Emma came and sat with Shalimar. Another five minutes past before anyone said anything.

" He was goign to ask me to marry him Emma."

"I know sweetie he told us when we asked." Emma hugged Shalimar and noticed the ring on her finger. "It's gorgeuos , it's the one you wanted right?"

"Yeah. my dream engagement ring. I thought I'd never get it but her made my dream come true."

"Sha; don't feel bad for any reason."

"He told me the same thing but I can't help but feel responsible. I mean how I am supposed to get on with my life, adn get married now?"

"You don't have to if you odn't want to or if it doesn't feel right."

"I know. I think I just need some time for myself to sort everything out."

"I can only imagine." Emma gave Shalimar a hug and and then went back to her seat next to Jesse.

A half hour later Jesse landed the Helix on the roof of Shalimar's building. "Shal we're here." Jesse said standing up and walking over to Shalimar. "Here's our home number, don't be scared to call. In fact make it a habit, an everyday habit."

"I will don't worry." Shalimar gave Jesse a big hug.

"I'm not saying goodbye like last time so just give me a hug and go see your fiance." Shalimar did as Emma asked.

(Shalimar's Apartment)

Shalimar unlocker her apartment door, and was so glad to be home once she stepped inside. She tossed her keys onto the table by the door and continued into her apartment.

The first place she went was to her room. She put down her bags, adb flopped down onto her bed feeling its comfort. Shalimar turned over and started to cry as much as her body would allow her to. So many thoughts running through her head.

How was she supposed to marry one man when the man who had her whole heart was dying or could even already be dead? How could she marry Brennan's old best friend on top of that?

Her thoughts were so over whelming that it took her a few hours before she figured everything out. Finally she picked up the phone and called Jacob.

"McCalister."

"Hi, it's me, are you busy."

"No, actually I'm just sitting here drinking some coffee and talkin to Elliot."

"Tell him I said hi."

"I will, so when are you coming home?"

"That's why I called. I'm home now if you want to come over."

"Sure I'm on my way, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You seem like you've been crying."

"No. I'm fine. So you're coming over?"

"On my way." Shalimar hung up the phone and went into the the washroom to clean up.

Twenty minutes later Shalimar stepped out of hte shower, got dressed and headed into her living room to find Jacob sitting on the couch.

Jacob stood up and went to give Shalimar a give but she backed away and that's when he noticed she wasn't wearing her engagement ring.

"What's going on? I'm starting to think you're breaking up with me." Jacob was confused and getting more so by the minute.

Shalimar just looked down at the ground. She couldn't manage to him. She knew what she needed to say but the words just wouldn't come out.

"Hey." Jacob lifted Shalimar's face lightly with his hand. "If this is too fast we can call off the engagement and justt go back to before, and take things a little slower."

"Jacob I can't, I won't do this to myself anymore, and this is probably goingto sound really corny but it's the truth. It's not you, I mean you're amazing, and incredibly loving, adn supportive. Its just there are a lot of things i thought i was over that I'm not, and I need to be over those things before I can move on. I thought I was over these things but thats not the case, just what I wanted the case to be. It wouldn't be fair to either of us if we continue, and it hasn't been fair to you all along, and for that I am so sorry." Shalimar started to cry.

Jacob didn't know what was going on. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were breaking up with me."

"I am." Was all Shalimar could say as she reached into her pocket and took out the ring Jacob had given to her, adn handed it to him.

"I, I, I need to get back to work." Jacob took the ring and headed towards the door avoiding looking Shalimar in the eye.

Shaliamr was about to close the door. "Shalimar just know that no matter what I'll always want the best for you."

"I know, I feel the same, way, and who knows maybe after I sort everything we cna givet his another try, but I don't know how long that will take, and I don't want you to wait around for me." With that said Jacob walked away and Shalimar closed the door.

She walked over to the couch, wrappedthe balnket around herself, and just sat there thinking about the other ring in her pocket,taking it out and putting it on her finger. "I will always love you Brennan no matter what."

TBC

A/N: Hope you liked. Please read and review, adn tell me what you thought, if you liked it or not. One more chapter left, not sure when I'll be able to get it done but i will finish the story so no worries, ciao.


	9. Epilogue

A/N: Well here's the last chapter hope you all enjoy it. I've taken enough time to write it so I won't take any longer to post it.

Chapter 9: Epilogue

Shalimar opened the door to her house very tired. She slippd off her shoes and proceeded upstairs. Once there she walked to the end of the hall, slowly, and quietly opening the door, she entered.

Shalimar walked carefully over to the bed in the room making sure to be completely silent. She bent over, and lightly kissed the sleeping child on her forehead before exiting the room the way she entered.

After exited the room she walked down to the other end of the hall. She walked in to the washroom and changed into her pajama's. Shalimar slipped into bed and cuddled next to her husband. It had been almost two weeks since she had been home and more than a month since she had been home for more than a couple hours at a time.

"Hey I thought you'd never come home." Her husband rolled over and gave her a kiss.

"I've missed being home, a lot."

"So how did everything go?"

"Good, can't complain. How's my baby?" Shalimar asked cuddling closer.

"I'm good, great now that you're home." He laughed knowing that Shalimar wasn't talking about him.

"As much as I love you're not my baby."

"Aww you hurt my feelings. She's doing fine, she missed you a lot. I think she's sick of me."

Shalimar and her husband starting laughin but not to loud as to wake up their sleeping daughter.

Five minutes later Shalimar was fast asleep cuddled next to the man she loved, and she couldn't be happier.

(Next Morning – Master bedroom)

"Morning handsome." Shalimar woke up to her hubands smiling face. "How do long do we have to relax?"

"I don't know you tell me you're the one with feral hearing."

"She's awake and coming so I say about three minutes."

"Things were so much easier when she was a baby. I can't believe she's grown so fast."

"I know, I'm just glad she's healthy and happy." Just as the words came out of Shalimar's mouth Brianna Elizabeth Mulwray ran into her parents room and jumped onto their bed.

"Mommy!" The little girl said excited.

"Hi sweetie." Shalimar gave her daughter the worlds biggest hug. "Did you have fun with daddy?"

"Yeah, he taught me how to play basketball, and I'm getting really good, daddy even said so." The little girl began to jump up and down on the bed.

"Well you'll have to show me later on today, after we go for a swim." Shalimar said laughing.

"Okay can we all go?"

"Of course we can all go squirtle, we are a family." Brennan stoppd his little girl from jumping on the bed and started tickling her.

"Daddy stop it! Mommy make daddy stop."

"Okay I'll staop but only because I'm hungryand we don't want mom to cook do we?"

"So true, can I help though?"

"Of course you can help by keeping mommy out of the kitchen."

"What have you been doing while I've been gone, corrupting my own daughter." Brennan and Brianna just laughed as Brennan picked up his daughter and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Shalimar stayed behind for a second glad that she had her husband and daughter.

(Shalimar's Apartment – 3 Years Earlier)

It had been a month since Shalimar had left Sanctuary. She had wanted to go back so many times and check on him, see if he was still there. But she knew that he would always be there in her heart.

Shalimar had thought about moving into the loft, but she still wasn't ready too. Just as she turned off the t.v. the door bell rang. Slowly getting up she walked over to the door. When she looked through the peep hole no one was there.

She walked back over to the couch and just before she sat down the door bell rang again. Reaching the door she opened it. No one was there once agai. Then she heard what sounded like Adam over a comm ring.

"Just do it already." Shalimar stepped out into the hall and looked like she seen a ghost.

"Bren, Brennan?" Shalimar blinked making sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Hi, um Adam just wanted me to drop this by on my way home." Brennan handed Shalimar her jacket that she had forgotten in his room before she had left.

"Thanks." Brennan started laughing at the look on Shalimar's face.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Shalimar just stood there. "Well I should get home." Brennan turned around and started to walk away.

"Brennan wait." He turned around. "Have you eaten anything?"

"No actually but it's storming really bad out so I'll just eat when I get home." He turned around once again and walked down the hall. Shalimar stepped back into her apartment and closed the door.

Almost immediately the phone rang. "Hello." Shalimar answered.

"Go and get him before he leaves cuase you know you want to." Shalimar heard Emma's voice on the other end of the line.

Slipping on her shoes, and hanging up the phone, throwing it onto the couch she raced down the hall, and down the stairs. She seen Brennan walking across the street to his car. Running as fast as she could she crossed the street and ran up to him.

"Brennan, Brennan!" She called as loud as she could still running towards him.

He turned around and seen her running towards him. "You really shouldn't be out here with no coat on, and in flip flops."

"You shouldn't be out here at all."

"Then where should I be heaven, sorry I took a rain check on that one." He opened the door to his Escalade.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shalimar asked starting to feel the cold. "Take a walk with me?"

Brennan closed the door to the Escalade. "Where are we walking too?"

"Just around the park." Brennan took off his jacket and put it around Shalimar.

"Thanks but you need it more." Shalimar went to take it off.

"No this is a heavy sweater, you need it. I don't want you to get sick on my account." They walked to the park and sat down on a bench.

"I can't believe it. Adam said that you had an hour to live."

"Never under estimate what love can do for you." Brennan said without thinking. Shalimar blushed slightly. "Hey you just get back inside Jacob is probably waiting for you."

"I broke up with him. I couldn't marry someone I didn't love with my whole heart."

"I see, well you should get back inside anyway its really getting cold out here." Brennan stood up. "I'll see you around. Just keep the jacket, it looks good on you."

"Not this time." Brennan stopped.

"What?" He had a confused look on his face.

"Come here."

Brennan walked back toward Shalimar still confused. When he was close enough Shalimar wrapped her arm around his neck and gave him a hug. "I'm not scared anymore, when I hadn't heard anything from Adam I thought he was right and that you had died. But you're standing here now for a reason." She let go of him. "I love you Brennan, and I don't want you to go home unless you're going home with me, and if I have to stand out here all night and convince you I will."

"As much as I would love too I couldn't let you stand out here all night in the cold." He stepped closer, picked her up and twirled around. He put her down. "I don't want to go home unless you're coming with me."

"Why don't we go upstiars for now, get you something to eat, and I know you probably have to rebandage your wounds, and we can talk."

"Sounds good to me, lead the way."

Brennan followed Shalimar back up to her apartment and stopped at the door as she entered. "What are you doing, come in."

"You sure?"

"Positive now get in here." Brennan walked in and took of his snow covered shoes.

"This place is amazing."

"Yeah I know. It's not the biggest but it's right near everything and the view is great too." Shalimar walked into the living room with two cups of coffee.

"Thanks."

"Well sit down." Brennan did as Shalimar told him, and sat down next to her.

Shalimar pulled the blanket around herself still cold from being outside without proper shoes, and jacket. Brennan just looked out the window looking at the city.

"I put some soup on so it should be ready in a couple minutes. In the mean time let me change your bandages."

"No it's okay I don't have any."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Adam fixed them all and the internal bleeding has stopped completely so I'm pretty much good as knew. I never got a chance to say thank you, so thank you."

"For what?"

"Believing in me."

"Always." Shalimar moved closer to Brennan and put her head on his shoulder. "This feels so right."

"No, it feels perfect, like a dream come true. I got a seond chance and I'm not going to screw it up." Brennan smiled down at Shalimar. "I love you so much you know that right?"

"I've always known that, and thank you too."

"For what?"

"Giving me a second chance."

Shalimar and Brennan stayed up the rest of the night talking, and figuring things out, and in the morning called Jesse, Emma, and Adam and told them that Shalimar would be moving in with Brennan. They also gave them the good news about Brennan proposing.

(Loft)

"Welcome home." Brennan said as he opened the door to the loft.

"It's good to be here."

"We'll bring your stuff in later but for now I want to show you something." Brennan took Shalimar's hand and walked over and out onto th deck.

"It's beautiful." Shalimar gazed out into the distance. The sky was blue, pink, and purple. The water was a perfect shade of blue and there was snow on the ground giving off the perfect sparkle.

"Just like you. I would come out here everyday an it would remind me of you." Shalimar leaned up and kissed Brennan.

(Present)

Brennan, Shalimar, and Brianna were in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Sweetie you need to stop growing."

"Nope mommy I don't want to."

"Why's that?"

"Cuase I wanna be a basketball player when I'm older."

"Yeah well thankfuly enough that won't be anytime soon, and daddy needs to remember that you're only three years old."

"I know she is. It's not my fault she loves basketball."

"Yeah it is." Shalimar and Brianna said at the same time.

Brennan just laughed why don't we go for that swim before Auntie Emma, Uncle Jesse, and Chloe get here.

"Chloe is coming?"

"Yes Chloe is coming, it is your birthday and I thought you'd want you best friends to be here." Brennan said as his daughter began to get excited.

"Sarah and Chelsea coming too?"

"Of course, but let's go for a swim before mom get's you all dressed up."

"Okay daddy." Brianna ran upstairs as fast as she could.

"Hey get back here squirtle!" Brennan chased after her.

Shalimar watched as they ran upstairs smiling to herself. She finally had the normal life she had wanted. Thanks to second chances that is.

Finished

A/N: I'm planning on a sequel so if you want me to write just let me know in a review. Thanks so much hope you liked it.


End file.
